Darkness on the Battlefield; Enter the Phantom
by Spectral
Summary: *THE END*The BAckDraft Unleash thier newest weapon. It has the power to destroy the planet and Phantom and the Blitz Team must stop it!
1. Darkness Arrives

****

ZOIDS

Darkness on the Battlefield; Enter the Phantom

By: Spectral

CHAPTER 1

NOTE: I do **_NOT _**own zoids or any of its characters. I do own the _Phantom_ and the _Black Wing Liger_, though.

****

NAME: = Speech

` = Thoughts

(indent) = Other text

****

Judge: Area scanned, Battlefield set-up. The Champ Team V.S. The Phantom.

Battlemode 0990, Ready…FIGHT!

****

Harry Champ: There's three of us and one of him. We can win this one! Get Him!

****

Benjamin & Sabastian: Right.

The Champ Team had no idea how wrong they were. The Champ Team charged forward in their IronKongs but the black liger at the other end of the battlefield didn't make a move. The pilot just sat and waited. When his opponents were close enough he'd make his move. The three IronKongs were no match for the Black Wing Liger.

It seemed like the IronKongs would flatten the liger and the Champ Team would win, when suddenly,

****

Phantom: Strike Laser Claw!

****

Judge: Battle Over, Battle Over! The winner is… The Phantom!

The Black Wing Liger had taken down all three of the Champ Team's zoids with one strike laser claw attack. The Champ Team was astonished and the Judge was impressed. It really wasn't a big deal to the Phantom. It was quite easy considering the fact that the Black Wing Liger was an Ultimate X. 

The Champ Team loaded their zoids into their Whale King and flew away. The Judge Capsule then closed and took off. When the area was clear the Phantom pressed the button to reveal his zoid's wings. The Black Wing Liger then took flight.

Soon it was flying over the desert. He wouldn't have had to fly if his transport vehicle was in working order, but it was still undergoing repairs. During the last battle it had been hit with a lot of missiles and it had to be towed all the way back to the base.

****

Phantom:` The Tauros Base is near here, I'd better but on the Stealth Shield….`

The Black Wing Liger suddenly disappeared as the extra strength stealth shield was switched on. Phantom preferred to be secretive and mysterious. He stayed hidden most of the time, except for battles that is.

After a few minutes the Black Wing Liger landed in the hanger of his base. The zoid came to a halt next to the gustav transport that was still undergoing repairs.

****

Phantom:` Hmmm looks like it should be finished soon…then I won't have to fly all over the place.

The Phantom walked out of the hanger. He was headed towards the kitchen.

*At the zoid battle Commission's Ultrasaurous*

****

Guy at computer: Sir, a message from the Blitz Team, The Backdraft group has kidnapped a member of their team.

****

Commissioner: What?

****

Guy at computer: What will we do?

****

Commissioner: Call him, call _The Phantom_.

__

Everyone in the Ultrasaurous gave a shudder at the mention of that name.

****

Next Chapter: The Blitz Team's in trouble; Phantom to the rescue! Ready…FIGHT!


	2. Shadowy Rescue

****

ZOIDS

Darkness on the Battlefield; Enter the Phantom

By: Spectral

CHAPTER 2

NOTE: I do **_NOT _**own zoids or any of its characters. I do own the _Phantom_ and the _Black Wing Liger_, though.

****

NAME: = Speech

` = Thoughts

(indent) = Other text

*BEEP**BEEP**BEEP*

The Phantom looked up from his book at the beeping video phone.

****

Phantom : ZBC ? What does the Commishon want now ?

The Phantom got up and walked across the room to the phone. When he answered it the face of the Zoid Battle Commishoner popped up on screen.

****

Phantom :Hello Commishoner. What is it this time ?

****

Commishoner: It's the Backdraft Group again.

****

Phantom : What did they do this time ?

****

Commishoner: They've kidnapped a member of the Blitz Team. We want you to go get him. I trust you know where to find their base.

****

Phantom : Very well, but I want you to set up a special battle for me afterwards.

****

Commishoner: What kind of battle did you have in mind ?

****

Phantom :I'll tell you when I get back.

The Phantom hung up the phone. He put a bookmark in his book and walked off towards the hanger.

*At a Backdraft base in the mountains*

Jamie sat in a cell thinking. He and the rest of the Blitz Team had been in the middle of a battle with the Blade Team when the Backdraft attacked. The Raynos was hit and Jamie had to eject. The Whale King swooped down and caught him then. His friends tried to save him but they only managed to recover the Raynos.

****

Guard :HEY YOU ! STOP !

Jamie got up and walked to his cell door. He looked out of the window to see the guard get knocked out by no one.

Two more guards rushed forward only to be knocked back by an invisible force. 

Suddenly the door opened. Jamie stepped out out of the cell and looked around. He saw no one but the three unconscious guards.

Jamie looked around again but this time saw someone dressed is a jet black piolet's uniform and a mask. 

****

Jamie : ! ! ! How'd you just appear out of thin air ?Did you beat up these guards ?Wait a minute…who are you ? ? ?

****

Phantom : Stealth Shield, yes, and the Commishon sent me to get you, now let's get out of here before more guards show up.

It was too late, four more guards came around the corner.

****

Guard2 :The intruder is helping the prisoner escape ! Stop them ! 

The guards and the Phantom were about to fight when…

BOOM ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

****

Loudspeaker : Three zoids are attacking the base !

****

Phantom : That would be you friends, wouldn't it ?

Jamie nodded. The building was starting to shake when…

****

Leena(she's VERY loud) : Weasal Unit Total Assault ! ! ! !

****

Phantom & Jamie : Oh no……….

When the dust cleared the guards were gone and there was a giant hole in the wall. Somehow Jamie and the Phantom survived the blast.

****

Jamie :Energy Shield ?

****

Phantom : Yep.

The Phantom lowered the energy shield and he and Jamie jumped through the hole in the wall.(they were only on the first floor)

****

Phantom : I'm going to go help them* points to the rest of the Blitz Team who is under heavy attack * ,You should get back to the Hover-Cargo.

Jamie nodded and ran off towards the Hover-Cargo. He wondered how the Phantom was going to help when he didn't have a zoid with him. Jamie looked back to see what the Phantom was doing and his jaw fell open. Standing where the Phantom had been was what looked like the Liger Zero,only it was jet black. The black liger roared and ran towards the battle.Jamie turned and ran back to the Hover-Cargo.

****

Doc : Jamie ! ? ! ? You're back ! How !

****

Jamie : I'll explain later, how's the rest of the team ? * sits in chair*

****

Doc : Not good….* brings the battle up on screen* wait a sec….What's that ?

The Black Wing Liger had just joinded the battle with astrike laser claw.

****

Doc :Another Liger ? ! ? ! ?

** At the Battle **

****

Leena : *is firing like crazy *

****

Brad : Leena look out !

The Gun Sniper turned to see a spino-sappa about to slash it to bits when…

****

Phantom :Strike Laser Claw ! 

The spino-sappa 's blades fell off and then it hit the ground. The black liger that attacked turned around to face the rest of the battle.

****

Leena : * Over comm link* And just who are you ?

The Phantom just smirked and closed the comm link. 

****

Leena : How rude ! * to Brad and Bit* Hey guys, we've got company…and I don't mean the spino-sappas.

****

Brad :Who's that ?

****

Bit : And what kind of zoid is that ?

****

Leena : Don't know , when I tried talking to him he closed the comm link.

****

Brad :Well he seems ok,he's not attacking us anyway.

The Blitz Team zoids went back to fighting. Soon there were spino-sappas falling left and right. The Blitz Team and the Phantom had won. The Black Wing Liger turned to leave and was stopped by The Gun Sniper.

****

Leena : You aren't going anywhere til you answer some questions.

The Black Wing Liger turned only to be faced with the Shadow Fox.

****

Brad : Weren't you listening to her ?

The Phantom's zoid turned one last timeand saw the Schiender blocking his last exit.

****

Bit : Not getting away this way either.

The Blitz Team zoids began to close in on the Black Wing Liger.

The Phantom flipped a switch and the Black Wing Liger's wings were revealed. It then took flight. While in the air the Phantom turned the Stealth shield on and flew off.

****

Bit : His zoid has wings ? ! ? ! ?

****

Brad : Let's get back to the Hover – Cargo, maybe Doc and Jamie know something….

****

Leena : Jamie ? But isn't he still in the Backdraft base ?

****

Brad : Didn't Doc tell you guys ? Somehow Jamie got back to the Hover-Cargo.

The GunSniper and Liger 0 follow the ShadowFox back the the Hover-Cargo. 

----------------------------------------------------

Next Time :

Mysterious Battle The Backdraft Team V.S. The Blitz Team & ? ? ? ? ?

Ready ….FIGHT !


	3. Battle Announcement

****

ZOIDS

Darkness on the Battlefield; Enter the Phantom

By: Spectral

CHAPTER 3

NOTE: I do **_NOT _**own zoids or any of its characters. I do own the _Phantom_ and the _Black Wing Liger_, though.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Jamie: And that's what happened.

Jamie had just finished telling his friends what happened in the Backdraft base. Brad sat and thought over what Jamie had just said, Bit was confused, Leena was still angry that the mysterious black zoid had gotten away, and Doc was just being Doc.

****

Bit: How could a person use a stealth shield and an energy shield?

****

Leena: Got me…., Dad ?

****

Doc: Hmmm ,maybe…. maybe it's the Phantom

At the mention of that name Brad's eyes shot open.

****

Brad: But there's no way it could be him. Even if it was why would **_HE_** help us?

****

Bit: Who or what is the Phantom?

****

Doc: The very few things accually known about the Phantom are mostly rumors but two things are known for sure, He's a VERY skilled zoid warrior and nearly everyone who knows about him is afraid of him. 

****

Brad: Even the Zoid Battle Commission is scared of him.

****

Leena: What makes him so frightening?

****

Doc : Besides the fact that he's never lost a single zoid battle, no matter how many times you hit him (if you can that is) he just seems to keep coming back. Not even a Charged Particle Cannon could stop him.

****

Brad: Also, no one knows who he really is. The only person who ever found out was never heard from again.

****

Leena:!!!

Doc: He also seems to be able to appear out of thin air COMPLETELY undetectable.

****

Bit:!!!…. Wait…you're not making this up are you?

****

???? : No he's not…

The Phantom turned off his stealth Shield and scared everyone.

****

Leena :* Screaming so loudly that she knocks the Phantom over* DON'T DO THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Bit: What are you doing here?

****

Phantom: Sorry….anyway I've come to tell you that you've been assigned to a battle tomorrow.

****

Doc : Against who?

****

Phantom: The Backdraft Team.

-------------------------------------------

Next Time:

Intruder Alert; Interrupted Battle.

Ready…FIGHT!

****


	4. Intruder Alert!

****

ZOIDS

Darkness on the Battlefield; Enter the Phantom

By: Spectral

CHAPTER 4

NOTE: I do **_NOT _**own zoids or any of its characters. I do own the _Phantom_ and the _Black Wing Liger_, though.

a/n: I'm getting better at this so that means my fics will start to look a lot better and more organized. (I am going back and fixing the other chapters too)

a/n: I actually got a review! anyway…don't worry about Phantom a major secret about him gets revealed soon…^_^

---------------------------------------------

The Blitz Team waited. Just the previous day they had been informed of their battle by the mysterious Phantom. As soon as he had given them all the info he vanished without a trace. Mostly it was to be a normal battle although the Phantom had mentioned a surprise was is store for them…

BOOM!

The Dark Judge's capsule landed and opened. The Backdraft Whale King appeared and dropped six Red Raptors and four Saber Tigers onto the battlefield.

****

Dark Judge: Area scanned. Battlefield set-up. The Blitz Team V.S. The Backdraft Team. Battle-mode…None. Ready…Fi

BOOM!

The Judge's capsule landed to the right of the Dark Judge's and opened.

**Bit**: What's the Judge doing here?

****

Leena: I don't know…

****

Judge: HaHaHaHaHa! The current battle has been deemed invalid and will be canceled!

****

Blitz Team: WHAT?!?!

The Blitz Team was shocked. Why would the Commission cancel a battle it assigned?

****

Judge: Area Scanned. Battlefield set-up. The Backdraft Team V.S. The Blitz Team and The Black Wing Liger. Battle-mode 0990.

Ready…FIGHT!

****

Doc: Black…

****

Brad: Wing…

****

Bit: Liger?

****

Leena: Well…where is it?

****

???: Right here.

The Black Wing Liger appeared next to the GunSniper.

****

Leena: It's the Phantom…..

****

Bit: What's he doing here?

****

Brad: Why are you intruding on our battle?

****

Judge: I said "Ready…FIGHT!" You can talk AFTER the battle!

****

Phantom: Like he said, we can talk after the battle….

The Blitz Team zoids go off in different directions and the Black Wing Liger takes to the air. 

****

Leena: Weasel Unit Total Assault!!!

The missiles fly from the GunSniper and blow three Red Raptors out of the fight.

****

Phantom: Strike Laser Claw!

The Black Wing Liger dove and clawed two Red Raptors and three three Saber Tigers. The enemy zoids fell and their command systems were frozen.

Brad and Bit finished off the last two zoids and then run back over to Leena and the Phantom. 

****

Judge: Battle Over! Battle Over! The winners are…The Blitz Team and The Black Wing Liger!

After announcing the winners the Judge turned to the Dark Judge.

****

Dark Judge: There's no way I'm announcing THEM the winners!

The Phantom turns and fires a few shots from his zoid's vulcan guns at the Dark Judge (but misses purposely).

****

Dark Judge: !!!…..The winners are The Blitz Team and The Black Wing Liger…..

The Blitz Team zoids turned to go back to the Hover-Cargo.

****

Phantom: I thought you wanted to talk…

****

Leena: He's still here…?

****

Brad: Usually he disappears….what's he up to?

****

Bit: hmmm……. Come back to the Hover-Cargo with us…We'll talk there…

The three Blitz Team zoids walked back to the Hover-Cargo but this time they were joined by the Black Wing Liger.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time: 

Secrets Revealed; A talk with the Phantom.

Ready…FIGHT!


	5. A Talk with The Phantom

****

ZOIDS

Darkness on the Battlefield; Enter the Phantom

By: Spectral

CHAPTER 5

NOTE: I do **_NOT _**own zoids or any of its characters. I do own the _Phantom_ and the _Black Wing Liger_, though.

****

Leena: Who are you?

****

Bit: Where'd you get that zoid?

****

Brad: Do you get a cut of the prize money from the battle?

The Phantom put down his coffee and looked up. He and the Blitz Team had just defeated the Backdraft. They said they wanted to talk, so after the battle he followed them back to the Taros Base.

He was sitting in the tactics room with the Blitz Team. Dr. Taros was is the hanger drooling over the Black Wing Liger.

****

Phantom: I'm called Phantom, someone tricked me into buying it, and no.

****

Bit: Someone tricked us into buying the Liger Zero, too.

****

Leena: We already know that you're the Phantom. Don't you have a real name?

The Phantom gave Leena a look that could have sliced through stone. After that no one asked him about his identity. 

For a while after that, the Blitz Team asked the Phantom about all the rumors. They were surprised to find out that most of them were true, especially the one about the guy who found out the Phantom's true identity (he was never heard from again), though the Phantom refused to say what he did with the guy.

****

Leena: How do you use a stealth shield and an energy shield when you're not in a zoid?

****

Phantom: Well I was spying on some guy named Layon and I saw the plans for portable Stealth and Energy shields and I stole them. The way he had them, they wouldn't have worked, but I fixed them. 

Doc who was is the hanger then entered the room.

****

Doc: Team, can I have word with you?

The Blitz Team got up and left the room, leaving the Phantom alone.

****

Leena: Well what is it, Dad?

****

Doc: Well according to these read-outs the Black Wing Liger is an Ultimate X (this story is before the Royal Cup, but pretend they know about the Ultimate X's anyway).

****

Bit, Brad, and Leena: !!!

****

Doc: Anyway….I was thinking of asking the Phantom to join the Blitz Team and I wanted to know if it was okay with you guys.

****

Bit, Brad, and Leena: WHAT????

****

Doc: c'mon with two Ultimate X's we'd be the strongest team around.

****

Brad: Good point. Since we'd be the strongest we'd win a lot more and we'd get a lot more prize money, so I vote yes.

****

Leena: Hmmmmm, I think it would be a good idea to have another Ultimate X on our side.

****

Bit: Well it's okay with me but what about Jamie? Doesn't he have a say in this?

****

Doc: I already asked him and he said yes. That settles it I'm going to ask the Phantom to join the Blitz Team!

The Blitz Team and Dr. Taros went back into the Tactics room but the Phantom was gone. On the table in front of where he was, were an empty coffee cup and a card. Bit walked over and picked up the card then read it aloud.

****

Bit: "Sorry to leave without any notice but I received an emergency call. See you guys later, Phantom" That's all it says.

Jamie came running into the room.

****

Jamie: Guys, The Black Wing Liger just broke out of the hanger!

Bit threw Jamie the card and then he and the rest of the Blitz Team left the room

Next Time:

Judge? Phantom? ; What's going on here?


	6. Phantom Judge

****

ZOIDS

Darkness on the Battlefield; Enter the Phantom

By: Spectral

CHAPTER 6

****

NOTE: I still don't own Zoids or any of its characters, but The Phantom and The Black Wing Liger are mine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two days since they talked with the Phantom. Nothing much happened to the Blitz Team after the Phantom had broken out of the hanger. Besides a large piece of hanger door, nothing was taken or missing. The day after they found enough money to fix the door added to the Taros Account. 

The only other thing that happened was that the Blitz Team was assigned to fight the Champ Team…

****

Bit: Go Jager!

****

Leena: Launching GunSniper!

****

Brad: Mobilizing ShadowFox.

The Blitz Team zoids landed in front of the Champ Team's DarkHorn, Viper, and Frog-like zoid (I don't know that zoid's name….can someone please tell me?).

A large cloud of dust floated over the desert battlefield and the Judge Capsule opened.

****

Judge: Area scanned. Battlefield set-up! The Blitz Team V.S. the Champ Team Battle-mode 0990. Ready….FI 

Something had just shot the Judge right off his capsule. Everyone turned to see two Red Raptors and a Saber Tiger. The Dark Judge landed a few feet away from the empty Judge Capsule.

****

Dark Judge: Sorry kids, but this battle's been taken over by the BackDraft Gr

****

Leena: HOLD IT! Were you really planning on attacking us with just two RedRaptors and a SaberTiger?

****

Bit: That's just not smart. We'd demolish you guys!

****

Brad: Now scram before we open fire.

The BackDraft zoids look at one another and then run away quickly.

****

Leena: That goes for you too, pal! *Points all weapons at the Dark Judge*

The Dark Judge's capsule closes and takes off.

****

Bit: Now what are we supposed to do? The Judge is out of Commission.

****

Harry: I guess we'll have to postpone the battle….

****

???: I don't think that will be necessary. 

A WhaleKing with the Letters ZBC on the side appears and lowers something onto the empty Judge Capsule.

****

Phantom: I'll be taking over as active Judge for this Battle.

****

Everyone:??????????!!!!!!!!!???????!!!!!!!!!!???

****

Doc: Hey guys! Don't worry about it! The Commission says the Phantom has been approved to officiate this battle! 

****

Phantom: That's right now….. Area scanned. Battlefield set-up! The Blitz Team V.S. The Champ Team. Battle-mode * holds up sign* 0990.

*Throws sign * Ready…FIGHT!

The Champ Team zoids rush forward, but Leena was waiting.

****

Leena: Weasel Unit Total Assault!

The wild weasel attack sends all three Champ team zoids flying….one right into the Judge Capsule, and the Phantom.

****

Phantom: **!**

BOOM! The Judge capsule hits the ground and the Phantom gets up.

****

Phantom: Battle (ow) over. Battle Over (ow). The winner is the Blitz Team. * Falls over*

****

Leena: Oops! Sorry about that!

****

Bit: We should go see if he's okay…

The Blitz team runs over to the fallen Judge Capsule, but when they get there, there is no sign of the Phantom….

**Back At the Taros Base** 

****

Leena: I'm bored. Isn't there anything on TV?

****

Jamie: We'll The Lightning Team's having a battle.

****

Bit: With who?

****

Jamie: …The Phantom.

Bit and Leena join Jamie on the couch and stare at the TV.

****

Judge: Ready…FIGHT! 

Three Lightning Siax ran at full speed towards a purple Black Wing Liger.

****

Bit: Why is it Purple?

****

Jamie: Maybe it has different conversion parts like the Liger 0…

The Purple Black Wing Liger took to the air and disappeared.

The Lightning Siax stopped. Suddenly one of the siax fell over, it was missing its cannon. The other two siax took off in opposite directions leaving two clouds of dust. The outline of the Black Wing Liger formed and then it turned off its stealth shield. The siax doubled back and began firing at the Black Wing Liger. The Black Wing Liger took too the air and used its smoke discharger. The siax and liger disappeared into the smoke. Only one siax left the smoke the other looked like it was hit by a lot of missiles.

The last siax turned around and looked for the liger in the air and on the ground but saw nothing. Puzzled, it turned around...then it fell.

The Black Wing Liger was standing in front of the fallen siax and its vulcans were smoking. 

****

Judge: Battle Over! Battle Over! The winner is…The Phantom!

The Black wing Liger roared once then took to the air. It turned on its stealth shield and was gone.

****

Bit: How could it be that fast?

****

Doc: It's not…it used its stealth abilities to confuse the Lightning Team. 

****

Jamie: What are we going to do if we have to face him?

****

Doc: Glad you asked…the next battle has been assigned. It's in three days. And this time we're up against…

****

Jamie: Don't say the Phantom…

****

Doc: Okay I won't….* Leaves the room*

****

Jamie: ...What are you three so calm about? Didn't you here? We're going up against the Phantom!

****

Bit: So what? We can beat him.

****

Brad: We already know his tactics we just have to work around them.

****

Leena: I'll just use my GunSniper's Weasel Unit Total Assault and we'll win this battle! 

****

Jamie: …

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time:

Shadow Attack; NightShade, Master Of Stealth!

Ready…FIGHT!


	7. Stealth Battle

****

ZOIDS

Darkness on the Battlefield; Enter the Phantom

By: Spectral

CHAPTER 7

****

NOTE: I still don't own Zoids or any of its characters, but The Phantom and The Black Wing Liger are mine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days went by rather quickly as the Blitz Team prepared to battle the Phantom. The very same Phantom that had helped them out many times before, just recently acted as Judge for one of their battles, and had NEVER lost a single zoid battle, EVER.

On the last day before the fight, Jamie called the team to the Tactics room to go over the strategy for the battle.

****

Jamie: Okay…so far we've seen two different versions of the Black Wing Liger, Black and Purple. The Purple one is basically just a stronger version of the Black one. They have mostly the same abilities. Bit, you in the Schneider will follow every move the Phantom makes to make sure he doesn't disappear. Brad, if he gets away from Bit, it's up to you and the ShadowFox to find him. I'll keep him out of the air if I can. Now we're going to try and lure him into Leena's range of fire to win the battle.

****

Bit: Simple enough…good job Jamie…

** Next Day**

****

Bit: GO Schneider!

****

Brad: ShadowFox mobilized.

****

Leena: GunSniper combat-ready!

****

Jamie: Launching Raynos.

The Blitz Team zoids landed (except for the Raynos of course….) and waited. A large cloud of dust blew over the battlefield. When it cleared the purple Black Wing Liger was standing opposite the Blitz Team.

****

Judge: Area Scanned. Battlefield set up. The Blitz Team V.S. The NightShade. Battle-mode 0990. Ready… FIGHT!

The NightShade (Black Wing Liger) charged right for the GunSniper.

****

Leena: Weasel Unit Total Assault!

The NightShade jumped right over the attack and over the GunSniper. While Brad and Bit were avoiding Leena's attack, the Phantom opened fire and knocked the GunSniper out of the battle.

****

Phantom: * to the Wild Eagle* You're next.

The NightShade took to the air in a cloud of smoke.

****

Wild Eagle: Nice trick but it's useless against my speed!

The Raynos speeds up to blow the smoke away but as it approaches the smoke the NightShade flies out.

****

Phantom: Strike Laser Claw!

The Raynos hit the ground and Jamie was knocked out.

****

Phantom: Your turn, ShadowFox.

****

Brad: Come and get me!

The NightShade charged towards the ShadowFox, dodging its shots. The ShadowFox used its smoke discharger and the NightShade activated its Stealth shield.

****

Brad: Where'd he go?

****

Phantom: Behind you.

The ShadowFox turned around just in time to see the NightShade appear and open fire.

****

Phantom: * To Bit* Just you and me now…one-on-one.

****

Bit: …

The two ligers face each other. The Liger Zero runs right for the NightShade but it takes to the air. The NightShade lands behind the Schnieder and turns around.

****

Bit: Buster Slash!

The Schnieder leaps to attack but falls right through the NightShade as if it isn't even there.

****

Bit: WHAT?!?!?!

****

Phantom: Hologram….good bye…

The NightShade appears in front of the Schnieder and fires missiles at it. The Liger Zero goes down but not out.

****

Phantom: I have more missiles…you can give up of I can damage your zoid more, your call.

****

Bit: Alright…we give up….

****

Judge: Battle Over. The battle is over. The winner is… The Phantom!

****

Doc: we lost…*contacts Phantom* How much money do we owe you?

****

Phantom: Money? I never said I wanted anything for winning.

**That Night**

The Phantom stands on a cliff overlooking the Taros Base.

****

Phantom: *Thinks * they're good but they need much improvement if they're going to be ready for the approaching task… maybe I should take Doc up on his offer and join the Blitz Team…

*Crumble *

****

Phantom: ???

The Phantom looks down and sees that the piece of cliff he is standing on is falling apart. As he tries to move away the pieces of rock crumble and then they (and the Phantom) tumble down the side of the cliff.

*Crash*

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time:

The Question; Will the Phantom Join the Blitz Team?

Ready…FIGHT!


	8. New Team Member

****

ZOIDS

Darkness on the Battlefield; Enter the Phantom

By: Spectral

CHAPTER 8

****

NOTE: I still don't own Zoids or any of its characters, but The Phantom and The Black Wing Liger are mine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*CRASH *

****

Leena: What was that?

****

Bit: Let's go find out.

Bit and Leena walk outside the base and start coughing as a giant cloud of dust clears.

****

Phantom: Ow….*pushes rock off him and gets up * that hurt…a lot…

****

Leena: Phantom? Are you okay?

****

Phantom: Yeah, I'll be fine… *falls *

****

Bit: *Helps Phantom up * What were you doing out here anyway?

****

Phantom: Looking for something…

****

Leena: What?

****

Phantom: That's a secret…

Bit helps the Phantom inside and Leena follows.

** Lounge**

****

Phantom: *Sits on couch * Thanks for the help…

****

Bit: No problem… 

****

Leena: That was a great battle today.

****

Phantom: You were the first team that lasted long enough to put up a fight…

****

*Silence *

****

Phantom: Well I'd better head home… *gets up *.ow…*falls back onto the couch*

****

Leena: Looks like you hurt that ankle… here let me take a look at it.

Leena sits on the table and pulls off the Phantom's boot.

****

Leena: Hmmm…looks like it should be better within a day or two…. But now you're in no condition to go anywhere.

****

Phantom: But….

****

Leena: Don't argue, you're staying here overnight. I'll go fix up the guestroom. Bit, help the Phantom to the guestroom.

Leena walks out of the room and Bit and Phantom stare after her in disbelief.

****

Phantom: *pulls on boot * Is she like this all the time?

****

Bit: *Helps Phantom up * No…sometimes she's worse….

** Next Day**

****

Brad: What was with all the noise last night?

****

Bit: There was a rockslide last night. The Phantom was caught in it and he hurt his ankle. Leena and me helped him, he's in the guestroom now….

****

Jamie: What was the Phantom doing around here anyway?

****

Leena: He said he was looking for something but wouldn't tell us what.

Just then the Phantom walked into the dining room but his stealth shield was on so no one saw him. He pulled out a chair and sat down. The Blitz Team stared at the chair that seemed to move by its self.

****

Phantom:???….oh yeah *turns off stealth shield * 

The Blitz Team falls over when the Phantom appears.

****

Phantom: Sorry about that … forgot to turn off the stealth shield….

****

Leena: Well it seems like your ankle is better.

****

Phantom: Yeah, it still hurts a little though….well I should get back to base …thanks for the hospitality…

The Phantom gets up to leave and….

****

Doc: WAIT! *Runs into room *

****

Phantom: What?

****

Doc: I wanted to ask you to join the Blitz Team.

****

Phantom: You want me to join the Blitz Team?

****

Doc: Yes.

****

Phantom: What about you guys?

****

Brad: Fine with me.

****

Jamie: I think it's a good idea.

****

Leena: Me too.

****

Bit: So are you joining the team?

****

Phantom: Well since it's okay with everyone…yes. I'll join the Blitz Team. 

****

Doc: GREAT!

****

Phantom: I'm off to deal with the paperwork. I'll be back tomorrow morning.

The Phantom left the base with a smile. Everything was going according to plan…. 

As he walked past the cliff he had fallen down the previous night, the Phantom pressed a red button on his watch. He waited and soon a cloud of dust was approaching. Just as the Gustav pulled up, a small rock fell from the top of the cliff and hit the Phantom right on the head…

****

Phantom: ow! Is this cliff out to get me or something? * Jumps into Gustav and drives off *

** That Night**

The Phantom walks into a bar and sits in the shadows. Two people at a nearby table beckon for him to come over. The Phantom walks over and sits on a chair facing the two people.

****

Man: Did you succeed?

****

Phantom: Yes…I joined the Blitz Team. Now the work starts.

****

Woman: *Flicks turquoise hair out of face *Just make sure they're ready.

****

Phantom: Don't worry…I will.

The Phantom gets up and leaves. After a few minutes the man and woman in shadow get up and leave. It was Pierce and Stoler.

The Phantom stood on the roof of the bar watching Pierce and Stoler leave. Pierce hopped onto her motorcycle and rode off. Stoler walked up the ramp into his Whale King. As soon as the Whale King was in the air the Phantom turned off his stealth shield and jumped off the roof. He walked over to his Gustav and drove off.


	9. First days on the Blitz Team

****

ZOIDS

Darkness on the Battlefield; Enter the Phantom

By: Spectral

CHAPTER 9

****

NOTE: I now own Zoids!…..Okay I don't…but I WILL! *Evil Laughter *

…Okay so I'll never own Zoids or its characters but Phantom and the Black Wing Liger are mine. * Hops into shield liger and runs off *

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Blitz Team woke up early that morning. They were getting ready for the Phantom to show up. The previous day the Phantom had joined the Blitz Team.

A Whale King landed outside the Taros Base and the main ramp opened. The Phantom walked down the ramp and walked over to the Taros base. He knocked twice one the door and then waited. Leena answered the door.

****

Leena: Hi! GUYS HE'S HERE!

****

Phantom: I'm going to go start unloading the Whale King…

Phantom walked back over to the Whale King and pressed a red button on his left wrist. The Gustav drove down with the Black Wing Liger and three boxes in tow. The Phantom walked towards the hanger and the Gustav followed. The Gustav stopped suddenly and the Phantom walked over to check on it….right under the cliff… A large rock fell from the cliff and the Phantom looked up just in time.

****

Phantom: HA! It missed me!

Several more rocks fell from above and hit the Phantom on the head. The Gustav then began to move again.

****

Phantom: Ow…evil cliff….

****

Bit: Hey Phantom!

****

Phantom: Hi Bit…

****

Bit: Need some help?

****

Phantom: yeah thanks…

Bit goes over to the Whale King and starts unloading crates while the Phantom brings the Gustav to the hanger. 

****

Doc: What's in the boxes?

****

Phantom: Conversion Armors for the Black Wing Liger.

****

Doc: What does each one do?

****

Phantom: Well the black armor is just the basic "Shadow Cat" armor. The purple one is the "NightShade"; it greatly improves my stealth capabilities. The red one is the "Fireball"; it adds a ton more missiles to the Black Wing Liger and adds a super-powerful energy shield. The blue one's the "Aqua Blade". It let's the Black Wing Liger fight underwater…. but I've never tested it….

Bit carriers the last crate into the hanger and walks over to Dr. Taros and the Phantom,

****

Bit: That's all of them…what's in 'em anyway?

****

Phantom: Ammo, we'll need it....

****

Leena: **BIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Leena came running into the hanger with a chain in her hands.

****

Bit: Not good…Bye *Runs *

****

Leena: *Swings chain overhead and runs after Bit * Get back here! I know it was you that took the last piece of cake!

****

Brad: You'll get used to that soon….

****

Phantom: This happens often?

****

Brad: Yep….

****

Phantom: This might be more fun than I thought…

**That Night**

The Phantom was working late that night. He just finished loading the CAS for the Black Wing Liger into the Hover-Cargo and walked over to his partner.

****

Phantom: We've got a lot of work to do… The Blitz Team is good but needs work… and their zoids aren't what they could be…

The Black Wing Liger growled and nodded. The Phantom sat in silence for awhile and then Jamie walked into the Hanger. He looked around and then walked over to the Phantom.

****

Jamie: There you are. I've been looking all over for you.

****

Phantom: Why?

****

Jamie: The next battle's been appointed. We're going up against the Wolves Team.

****

Phantom: Great! I haven't had a battle in a while. I was getting bored.

The Black Wing Liger roared twice in agreement. 

****

Phantom: We were both bored.

****

Jamie: Anyway…see you in the morning.

Jamie left the hanger. The Phantom sat in the hanger for a few more minutes then got up.

****

Phantom: Goodnight Liger.

The Phantom turned off the lights in the hanger then left. 

**Next Day** 

****

Bit: GO JAGER!

****

Brad: Mobilizing ShadowFox.

****

Leena: GunSniper Combat ready!

****

Phantom: Launching Fireball.

The Blitz Team zoids flew from the Hover-Cargo and landed to the left of the Judge capsule. The Judge Capsule opened revealing the Judge. 

****

Judge: Area Scanned. Battlefield set-up. The Blitz Team V.S. The Wolves Team… wait… where is the Wolves Team?

****

Bit: Hmmm…this seems familiar…

The Dark Judge's capsule plummeted towards the ground. Dust floated over the battlefield as it hit the ground about twenty feet in front of the Judge. The capsule rose from the ground and opened.

****

Dark Judge: Sorry kids but this battle's been taken over by the BackDraft Group. Battlefield set-up. The Blitz Team V.S. The Phuma Team. Battle-mode 0999. Ready…FIGHT!

Four War Sharks rose from the sand opposite the Blitz Team. They opened fire and the Blitz zoids scattered. They then dove back underground.

The Fireball landed and stood still.

****

Leena: What are you doing? If you just stand still they'll get you!

****

Phantom: Don't worry. I have a plan…

A War Shark began speeding towards the Fireball. Its fin stuck out of the sand as it got closer. It jumped out of the ground and was about to smash into the Fireball when…it turned on its energy shield. The War Shark was slammed into the air and multiple missiles flew from the Fireball.

****

Phantom: Minus one War Shark… 

Another War Shark leapt from the ground and the Fireball took to the air. The War Shark looked up at the Fireball. It didn't notice the GunSniper and run up behind it.

****

Leena: Weasel Unit Total Assault!

The War Shark was hit several times before it went flying through the air. It landed with a crash.

****

Leena: Minus _two_ War Sharks.

As Leena celebrated another War Shark flew into the air, fired at the Gun Sniper and knocked it over. It stayed on the surface of the battlefield and continued to fire on the Gun Sniper.

****

Leena: Guy! A little help here!

****

Brad: Hold on….

The Shadow Fox ran towards the War Shark that was attacking Leena. The Shadow Fox jumped over the shark zoid, landed and blew the War Shark out of the water….umm sand.

****

Brad: You okay?

****

Leena: yeah…thanks…

The Gun Sniper got up. Another War Shark sped silently towards the Shadow Fox. 

****

Jamie (over radio): Brad, WarShark to you left!

The Shadow Fox turned just in time to see the War Shark flying towards it. The shark's jaws were open and it was about to clamp down on the fox zoid when….SMASH. The Fireball had dove down and slammed the War Shark into the air. 

The War Shark turned in mid air and pointed all its weapons at the Fireball.

****

Phuma Team Leader: I'll get you!!!

The War Shark was about to open fire but the Jager jumped out of no where.

****

Bit: Strike Laser Claw!

The Jager leapt into the air and clawed through the shark zoid. The Jager landed then the damaged War Shark crashed to the ground.

****

Dark Judge: NO! Why does this always happen?

****

Judge: FIRE!

****

Phantom: Gladly.

The Fireball launched several missiles at the Dark Judge.

****

Dark Judge: *Quickly * The Winner is the Blitz Team! **BOOM!!!**

The Dark Judge's capsule was knocked over by the missile assault. The Judge laughed triumphantly.

****

Judge: HAHAHA! And the Winner is the Blitz Team!

** Later that day at the Taros Base**

The Phantom jumped into a jeep and took off into the desert.

He needed some peace and quiet. None could be found at the Taros base because of a screaming Bit and a pipe wielding Leena. She was chasing him for stealing the last cookie….

The Phantom pulled into a clearing. He put the seat back and put his hands behind his head. Suddenly the Champ Team's Whale King landed and unloaded its zoids. The Fuzzy Pandas Team walked up to the Champ Team. The Phantom looked up.

****

Phantom: Wait the Champ Team and the Fuzzy Pandas Team….that means *looks up *

The Phantom looked up and saw the Judge capsule plummeting towards the ground.

****

Phantom: This will be painful…

BOOM!

The phantom flew into the air as the Judge capsule landed.

****

Phantom: WHY ME?!?!?!?!  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time:

Stoler? Pierce? Phantom? ; Mysterious Meeting.


	10. Repairs

****

ZOIDS

Darkness on the Battlefield; Enter the Phantom

By: Spectral

CHAPTER 10

****

NOTE: I now own Zoids!…..Okay I don't…but I WILL! *Evil Laughter *

…Okay so I'll never own Zoids or its characters but Phantom and the Black Wing Liger are mine. * Hops into shield liger and runs off *

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Phantom limped back to the Taros base. On the way he saw the Liger Zero and Gun Sniper out side the base. Suddenly the liger jumped. It looked like it was going to land on the Phantom, but it didn't. The Phantom stood between the liger's claws, he then looked up at the Gun Sniper.

****

Leena: Weasel Unit Total Assault!

The Liger took off and the Phantom watched. He turned around and saw the attack coming.

****

Phantom: This will also be painful…

BOOM

The explosion sent Phantom flying into the air. He landed with a crash onto a nearby cliff. He rubbed his head and sat up.

****

Phantom: Ouch…it's a good thing I landed on this cliff…wait a second…CLIFF?!?!

*Crumble *

The Phantom looked down to see the cliff crumbling once again. The last of the rocks broke away and then they and the Phantom tumbled down the cliff. (Again!)

****

Bit: What was that?

****

Leena: I think it was Phantom….

****

Bit: We should go help who ever that was…

The Liger and GunSniper trot over to the rocks and the cockpits open. Leena and Bit walk over to the rocks and start digging. Suddenly a light comes from inside the rocks. 

BOOM!

The Phantom gets up. The glove on his right hand is glowing bright white and sparking. Bit and Leena get up and walk over.

****

Bit: Are you okay?

****

Phantom: I'm okay… but you won't be…

****

Leena: What is that thing on your hand?

****

Phantom: This is my Shock Glove. It's capable of delivering a nasty electrical shock…

The Phantom took a step towards Bit and Leena and raised his sparking glove. Bit and Leena exchanged nervous glances and then ran. The Phantom chased after them.

****

Brad: Well that's new…

****

Jamie: What?

****

Brad: The Phantom is chasing Bit and Leena…. apparently they blew him sky high during their little fight…

****

Jamie: Oh…

**That Night**

A young girl was sitting at a table in a bar. She had just lost a zoid battle and her zoid was too damaged to move. She had called a tow Gustav to come and pick her up. 

She sat at her table and waited. She didn't have much else to do… As she waited a man walked up. 

****

Bald Guy: Hey girlie….what are you doing here all by yourself?

****

Girl: Get lost creep.

****

Bald Guy: I don't think so, sweetie.

The bald guy grabbed the girl's arm and lifted her off her chair. The girl tried to break free but couldn't.

****

???: Leave the girl alone.

The entire bar went silent. Everyone got up and quietly filed out of the bar. The only people left were the bald guy, the girl, the bartender, and the Phantom.

****

Bald Guy: What did you just say?

The Phantom set his drink down on the table and got up. He walked right over to the bald guy.

****

Phantom: I said leave the girl alone.

****

Bald Guy: Why don't you make me? * Shoves Phantom*

****

Phantom: You must be new around here.

** Outside**

The bald man goes crashing through a window. He hits the ground with a dull thud. He has a black eye and his nose id bleeding.

Phantom walks outside and picks the guy up off the ground by the front of his shirt.

****

Bald Guy: I give up just let me go!

Phantom throws the guy to the ground. The Bald Guy gets up and scrambles away. The Phantom walks back inside and every one else follows. The people were used to this kind of thing. Ever since the Phantom showed up anyone stupid enough to cause trouble had been beaten up and scared off.

The Phantom walked over to the girl's table and picked up a chair.

****

Phantom: Are you okay?

****

Girl: Yeah….thanks to you. Who are you anyway?

****

Phantom: I'm the Phantom.

****

Girl:!!!

****

Phantom: What are you doing out here anyway?

****

Girl: I'm waiting for the tow Gustav that just pulled up…thanks again for the help! 

The girl gets up and leaves. The Phantom returns to his table and waits. A few minutes later a motorcycle roars up to the bar. As Pierce jumps off her bike a Whale King lands. Stoler walks down the main ramp and follows Pierce into the bar. 

They spot the Phantom and walk over. After they take their seats the Phantom looks up.

****

Pierce: I saw your battle against the Phuma Team the other day. Good job.

****

Phantom: Why did you call me out here?

****

Stoler: Just checking on things…

****

Phantom:?

****

Stoler: What progress have you made since we last spoke?

****

Phantom: Not much but tomorrow I'm going to start work on the zoids. They're getting a complete over-haul.

****

Pierce: The Blitz Team should consider themselves lucky. Not many people get the honor of having their zoids repaired by the legendary Phantom. 

****

Phantom: If that's all you wanted I have to get back to base…

The Phantom gets up and leaves. Pierce and Stoler just look at one another. 

**Next Day**

****

Phantom: All right let's go!

****

Bit: What? Where?

****

Phantom: We're taking the zoids in for a complete repair job.

****

Jamie: But we can't afford that right now.

****

Phantom: It won't cost a thing. We're going to my base.

****

Leena: And just who is going to be doing these repairs?

****

Phantom: I am of course. 

****

Doc: WHAT?!?! FREE REPAIRS FROM THE PHANTOM!?! LOAD UP THE HOVER-CARGO, TEAM!

After the hover-cargo was all loaded up they were on their way to the Phantom's base. The Phantom was driving while everyone else was just waiting till they got to the base.

A short while later they pulled up to a zoid junkyard. Phantom pressed a yellow button on his wrist and a door opened. He drove the hover-cargo inside and it stopped in a huge underground hanger. The Blitz Team exited the snail type transport zoid and Phantom unloaded the zoids.

****

Bit: Nice place you got here?

****

Leena: It's big…

****

Brad: And loaded with zoids!

Near the back of the huge hanger is a mountain of all kinds of zoids. 

****

Phantom: There's a living room where you can hang out through that green door.

The Blitz Team leaves the hanger and the Phantom starts work on the zoids.

The Bit and Leena were very excited when they stepped into the Phantom's living room. It had a huge TV, a giant shelf full of tapes of old zoid battles, and he even had his own "Virtual Zoids Challenge" machine.

****

Bit: Woah…

****

Brad: Wonder where I can get some coffee…

****

Jamie: Right over there… * Points to kitchen *

Brad goes off to get some coffee while Bit and Leena try their luck against each other in the "Virtual Zoids Challenge". Jamie jumped onto the couch and turns on the television. Doc is looking at a shelf full of Zoid Models. 

**Hours Later**

****

Doc: It's getting late, Bit go see how Phantom's doing.

****

Bit: Oh all right…

Bit walks back into the hanger and looks around.

****

Bit: Phantom?

The Phantom pops out from behind the Raynos and walks over.

****

Phantom: What?

****

Bit: Doc wants to know how much longer the repairs are going to take.

****

Phantom: They'll probably take all night… there are some rooms you guys can stay the night in over there…*points to the left*

****

Bit: All right I'll go tell everyone else…

Bit goes and tells everyone what Phantom said.   


****

Leena: All night?!?!

****

Doc: Don't worry, it'll be worth it. It's incredibly rare for the Phantom to repair any zoids other than his own. The zoids he does repair end up better than they were right of the assembly line.

****

Brad: Well if he can make the Shadow Fox any better then it'll be worth the time.

**Late that Night**

****

Phantom: There they're finally done. That was a lot of work…

****

Bit: The zoids look better than new.

****

Phantom: Well they should. 

After everyone was loaded back onto the hover-cargo the Blitz Team went back to the Taros Base. 

**Meanwhile outside the Phantom's Base**

****

Girl: Hmmm… so I've found the Phantom's base. Now how do I get in?

The girl starts poking around but can't find a way in.

****

Girl: This may take awhile… 

**Later that day at the Taros base**

****

Leena: BIT GET BACK HERE! THAT'S MY DOUNUT! 

****

Bit: I don't see your name on it!

Leena chases after Bit and throws a metal pipe at him. Bit dives and the pipe goes over Bit. Phantom walks down the hall.

****

Phantom: Hey guys, the next battle's been appointed. We're up against the Macurtis Te….*POW*

The lead pipe hits the Phantom in the face and knocks him over.

****

Phantom: Ow…why me?

****

Leena: Oops sorry…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time:

The Phantom's Fear; Aqua Battle!

Ready…FIGHT!


	11. Aqua Battle

****

ZOIDS

Darkness on the Battlefield; Enter the Phantom

By: Spectral

CHAPTER 11

Note: I still don't own zoids. If I did I wouldn't be writing fan-fics…I'd be writing zoids episodes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Phantom: WHAT?! Why do I have to use the Aqua Blade?

****

Doc: It's the only underwater zoid we have. If we can't beat the Macurtis Team underwater we can't win.

****

Phantom: Why don't we just bomb them from the air?

****

Brad: That would never work. 

****

Phantom: But it'll be one on three if I use the Aqua Blade!

****

Jamie: Don't worry I'm going to help too, but I won't be able to do much from the air.

****

Phantom: But it's never been tested. 

****

Doc: Well here's your chance to test it. It's the Aqua Blade and the Raynos VS the Macurtis Team tomorrow.

The Phantom froze solid. He looked the same way Leena looked during the whole Chainsaw Man fiasco. The rest of the Blitz Team left the Tactics room.

****

Bit: What's wrong with him?

****

Leena: Who knows…

** That Night**

The Phantom was sitting in the hanger and talking with the Black Wing Liger.

****

Phantom: I'll just tell Doc there's a problem with the Aqua Blade. Then we won't have to use it.

::Ruar::

****

Phantom: What do you mean you _want_ to use the Aqua Blade?

::Ruar::

****

Phantom: Liger, you know I don't like the water…

::RUAR::

****

Phantom: …

**Next Day**

****

Jamie: Launching Raynos.

****

Phantom: Mobilizing Aqua Blade…

The two zoids flew from the Hover-Cargo and stayed in the air. Three Macurtis surface and wait. 

BOOM

The Judge capsule rose and opened. 

****

Judge: The area within a 15-mile radius is a designated Zoid Battlefield. This zone is now restricted. Only competitors and personnel have authorized entry. Danger! All others must leave the area at once. This zone is now restricted. Danger! Area scanned, Battlefield set up. The Macurtis Team VS the Blitz Team. Battle mode 0990. Ready. . .FIGHT!

The Macurtis dove back into the water and the Aqua Blade and the Raynos flew over and attacked. Several missiles flew from the water but the Raynos and Aqua Blade avoided them. 

****

Jamie: Wow! The Raynos is more maneuverable than ever! 

****

Phantom: It should be. Now why don't you use that maneuverability to avoid those missiles? 

The Raynos dodged most of the missiles but one hit it's wing and it was forced to land on the beach next to the Hover-Cargo.

****

Jamie: Sorry but I'm out of this battle. I can't fly anymore.

****

Phantom: Well at least you didn't crash…

The Aqua Blade flew around quickly as several missiles flew from the water.

****

Doc: Phantom, You've got to go underwater if you want to do any damage.

The Aqua Blade fired and the water with it vulcans. It didn't hit a thing. All three Macurtis surface.

****

Macurtis Pilot 1: What's the matter? Afraid of the water? 

****

Macurtis Pilot 2: I bet he is!

****

Macurtis Pilot 3: HA! The legendary Phantom reduced to a helpless wimp by a little water!

****

Macurtis Pilots: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!****

****

Leena: Phantom! GO AFTER THEM!

****

Bit: Don't just sit there!

The Phantom fired again and missed.

****

Macurtis Pilot 1: Oh almost hit us that time!

The Macurtis Pilots continued to laugh. The Bit and Leena kept yelling. The Phantom just got angry. Suddenly a see-through blue dome slid over the Aqua Blade's cockpit. The Aqua Blade then dove straight into the water.

****

Macurtis Pilots: ?!?!?!?

The Macurtis dove back into the water and fired everything they had at the Aqua Blade.

When the bubbles cleared the Aqua Blade was unharmed. 

****

Macurtis Pilot 3: How can it still be in one piece after that attack?

Several missiles flew from the Aqua Blade and blew two Macurtis out of the water. The last one turned and charged.

****

Macurtis Pilot 1: I'll show you!

The Aqua Blade folded its legs back. Two blades lowered from its sides. The blades pointed forward and were joined by two more from under the liger. Three more blades flipped over the Aqua Blade's head. All the blades began to glow and the liger then charged forward. 

****

Phantom: Now you'll see the full power of the Aqua Blade! 

The two zoids crossed. The Macurtis rose to the surface, its command system frozen and its claw at the bottom of the sea.

****

Judge: The Battle is over. The battle is over. The winner is… The Blitz Team!

****

Leena: Yah! We won!

****

Doc: You had me worried there, Phantom.

The Aqua Blade flew from the water and landed next to the Hover-Cargo.

****

Phantom: Why don't we stay here at the beach for awhile? After that fight I need a vacation….

**Next Day**

****

Leena: I just love the beach. 

****

Bit: That's because you never have to carry anything…

Leena ran out of the Hover-Cargo and dove into the water. Bit carried all Leena's stuff out to the beach. Jamie followed. Doc disappeared to his room. Brad went to work on his tan. Phantom said he'd catch up with them and sank into the shadows.

Jamie was busy building a sandcastle when Bit and Leena emerged from the water. 

****

Jamie: Hey guys. What're you doing?

****

Bit: Just taking a break…

****

Leena: Hey, Bit… I just got an idea. You know how the Phantom _always _wears that pilot's uniform?

****

Bit: Yeah…

****

Leena: Well, we're at the beach so he'll be in a bathing suit.

****

Bit: So?

****

Leena: So he might not have his mask on!

****

Bit: Let's go find him.

Bit and Leena go off in search of the Phantom.

****

Leena: I wonder what color his eyes are, and what his hair looks like. Maybe he's cute. Or maybe…

****

Bit: why me…

They find the Phantom asleep not far away from the Hover-Cargo. He's in nothing but his mask and a black bathing suit.

****

Bit: What is it with him and black?

****

Leena: Doesn't he ever take off that mask? He looks like he's asleep…, Bit go see if you can get his mask off. 

****

Bit: No way… you remember what happened to the guy who found out who the Phantom was.

****

Leena: Don't worry. I'll be right here. Now GO.

Leena pushes Bit and he walks over to the Phantom mumbling. He crouches down and begins peeling off the Phantom's mask. Just as Bit is about to pull the mask over the Phantom's chin, a hand grabs his left wrist. He gets lifted up and flung back to the water. Phantom sits up and pulls his mask back down. 

****

Phantom: You can stop hiding now, Leena. I know you're there.

Leena runs away as fast as she can. Phantom just goes back to sleep. A familiar girl pops out of a nearby sand dune. She walks over with her camera in hand and looks the Phantom over.

****

Girl: Woah… he must work out. Now if I can only get this mask off…

The Phantom moved a bit and the girl stepped back. Then she noticed something one the Phantom's left shoulder.

****

Girl: What's with that tattoo? *Takes picture * I know I've seen it before somewhere…

****

Jamie: Phantom, are you out here?

The girl dove back into the sand and Jamie walked up.

****

Jamie: There you are. Doc's looking for you… and you're asleep…

Jamie thinks about waking Phantom up but gets another idea. 

** A little while later**

****

Jamie: There all done. 

Jamie had just buried Phantom in the sand. He walked off laughing. The Phantom was still asleep. The Phantom woke up a little while later and tried to move but couldn't. 

****

Phantom: Whoever did this is going to be sorry they did… if anybody's there I could use a little help…

****

Brad: Hold on….

Brad stepped over a nearby sand dune and began digging the Phantom out. After a short while the Phantom was free.

****

Phantom: Thanks, you know who buried me in the first place?

****

Brad: I think it was Bit.

****

Phantom: Okay *Rushes off to hurt Bit *

**That Night**

****

Leena: Everything all packed up?

****

Brad: Yes.

****

Leena: Good, let's go.

The Blitz Team returned to the Hover-Cargo and drove off. They didn't notice that a HelCat using a Stealth Shield was following them. 

****

Doc: The next battle isn't for awhile. You guys have more time to rest. 

****

Bit: How long is it until our next battle?

****

Jamie: One week. 

****

Leena: oh…

**Next Night**

****

Naomi: Leon, lock up the Gustav! I'll be inside.

The Fleugal Team leader walked inside the bar. She and Leon were just passing through the area. 

Naomi took a seat at the bar and Leon soon joined here. They ordered their drinks and waited. 

As they were waiting eight men walked in. They were members of the Sand Stingray Gang. The gang was just now re building. They remembered all too well how Naomi and the Blitz Team had ended their gang before. As soon as they saw Naomi they approached her. 

One of the guys grabbed and held Naomi while the other seven attacked Leon. 

****

???: That's enough!

Everyone got up and left the bar. The only ones left were the Phantom, The 8 guys, the Bartender, and the Fleugal Team. The Phantom got up and walked over.

****

SandStingrayLeader: No one tells us what to do.

The Leader of the Stingrays lands a punch on the Phantom's jaw drawing blood.

****

Bartender: Now that was a stupid move…

The Phantom wiped the blood away and his glove began to glow.

****

Phantom: My turn. 

The Phantom punched/shocked the guy right out of the building. The others attacked. One swung a pipe but the Phantom caught it with his sparking glove. The results were shocking. 

After a few more punches and kicks there was only one guy left. He quickly looked for any way to escape but found none. He panicked when the Phantom took a step towards him. Suddenly he hit the ground. Standing behind him with a broken chair in hand was Naomi.

****

Phantom: Good one.

****

Naomi: Thanks, know where I can get some help for my friend? He's in bad shape.

****

Phantom: Follow me.

Phantom helped carry Leon out to the Fleugal Team's Gustav. He then jumped into his own and drove away. The Fleugal Gustav followed. 

Soon they arrived at the Phantom's base and Phantom opened the door. The Gustavs came to a stop inside the Phantom's underground base.

Phantom and Naomi carried Leon to the Living room and set him down on the couch. 

****

Phantom: I'll be right back with a first aid kit.

The Phantom leaves the room but returns a short while with a VERY large first-aid kit. 

****

Naomi: What's with the giant first-aid kit?

****

Phantom: Never mind…just help Leon….

Naomi cleans up Leon's wounds and bandages him up. 

****

Naomi: There. I've bandaged him up but he's still unconscious… Thanks for the help back there. Who are you anyway?

****

Phantom: I'm the Phantom.

****

Naomi: Wasn't expecting that… I'm Naomi Fleugal and this is Leon Taros.

****

Phantom: Leon? So this is the older brother Leena's been telling me about…

****

Naomi: You know Leena?

****

Phantom: I am on the Blitz Team…

****

Naomi: Then the rumors are true…

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

****

Naomi: What's that?

****

Phantom: Intruders…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time:

Phantom and The Sniper; Defend the Base!


	12. Discoveries

****

ZOIDS

Darkness on the Battlefield; Enter the Phantom

By: Spectral

CHAPTER 12

Note: I still don't own zoids. If I did I wouldn't be writing fan-fics…I'd be writing zoids episodes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Naomi: Intruders? Where?

Phantom types at a console and screens of outside pop up. 

****

Phantom: Hmmm… about 20 Demantis and a HelCat. The Demantis are automated but the HelCat has a pilot. It looks like they found the base. Up for a little sniping?

****

Naomi: Okay. Now I can pay you back for helping at the bar.

Naomi hops into her GunSniper and walks over to a platform. The platform begins to rise. 

****

Phantom: When you get to the top you'll be able to see the enemy but they won't see you. There'll be a hologram around you so just snipe away. I'll be taking them on in close-range combat. 

The Red GunSniper got to the top of the climb and turned around. Naomi's chair folded and flipped over. She caught a Demantis in her sights and pulled the trigger.

BOOM

****

Girl: What the?

****

The GunSniper kept firing and the Black Wing Liger went one on one with the HelCat. Soon all that was left standing was the HelCat and Black Wing Liger. 

The HelCat opened fire and the liger jumped into the air. It fired some missiles but the HelCat avoided them and kept shooting. The Liger fired its Vulcans and the HelCat fell.

The Liger landed. Phantom jumped out of his zoid and walked over to the HelCat. The cockpit opened and a girl jumped out.

****

Phantom: You're the girl from the bar.

****

Girl: The name's Cassandra Kin. *Holds up Badge* Zoid Battle Commission, Special Investigations.

****

Phantom: Why are you following me?

****

Cassandra: The Commission has noticed your change in behavior. They want to know what you are up to and why you've joined the Blitz Team.

****

Phantom: I thought the Commission knew to stay out of my business. 

****

Cassandra: They still believe that you are connected to the disappearance of the entire Phantom Team. I have orders to bring you in for questioning.

****

Phantom: *Eyes narrow* For your own safety, _drop the case_.

The Phantom got back into the Liger and then he walked it back to base.

****

Naomi: What was that all about?

****

Phantom: Just some stupid kid…

The Phantom walked into the lounge and sat down. Naomi followed and turned on the TV. Just then Leon walked into the room rubbing his head.

****

Leon: How much did I have to drink?

****

Naomi: Well look who's awake.

****

Phantom: How's your head? You got busted open.

****

Leon: What happened?

****

Naomi: Sit down. I'll explain.

****

Phantom: I'll go get something to drink.

Phantom walked into the kitchen as Naomi told Leon what happened. Phantom returned a short while later with three sodas.

****

Leon: Thanks for the help, Phantom.

****

Phantom: No problem. It's late. You guys are welcome to spend the night if you want.

****

Naomi: Fine with me.

Phantom leads Leon and Naomi to separate adjacent rooms.

(Sorry no Leon/Naomi. There will be a little Bit/Leena and Brad/Naomi later. There's even a little Jamie/Pierce and Phantom/?) He bid them goodnight and then sank into shadow. 

The Phantom walked into his room and locked the door. He changed into a pair of jet-black pajamas and took off his mask. He walked over to his mirror and picked up a picture on the way. It was of him and his family. It was taken when he was only 12. He was standing in front of his mother, father, and older brother. The skinny boy in the picture was no longer skinny but he wasn't exactly a muscle man either. He was well built from ninjitsu training but his toned muscles weren't very obvious.

Phantom looked in the mirror and realized that his face hadn't changed much. He still had the same short, messy brown hair, which he now realized, looked a little like Bit's. His eyes changed though. In the picture the boy had blue eyes that looked bright and cheerful. Now they were cold and icy.

Phantom set the picture down on the nightstand and climbed into bed.

**Next Day at the Taros Base**

Dr. Taros was sitting in his office typing at his computer and talking to Leena.

****

Leena: Phantom hasn't come back yet I wonder if something happened to him. What am I saying? He's the Phantom…what's up Dad?

****

Doc: Ever since he joined the team, I've been trying to find out about the Phantom.

****

Leena: And?

****

Doc: I've found absolutely nothing. No birth certificate, no warrior registration, nothing. It's as if he doesn't even exist.

****

Phantom: Exactly.

Leena and Doc spun around. Phantom was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. 

****

Phantom: Leon and Naomi are up in the lounge with the others.

Leena gets up and leaves the room cheerfully. Doc moved to follow but Phantom was blocking the door.

****

Phantom: If you value your health you'll stop searching for my past.

Phantom left and Doc looked after him with a puzzled look on his face.

**Lounge**

****

Bit: The Royal Cup?

****

Brad: The Tournament to get into Class S is only a month away.

****

Phantom: Good luck then.

****

Leena: What do you mean? You are competing aren't you?

****

Phantom: Sorry but it's against the rules.

****

Bit: Why?

****

Phantom: I'm already a Class S warrior. I'll be leaving the Blitz Team for awhile but I'll be cheering you on.

****

Jamie: You will be back won't you?

****

Phantom: Of course. I'm not done with the Blitz Team yet.

Phantom packed up his stuff and loaded it onto his Gustav. The Gustav drove off and The Blitz and Fleugal Teams watched it until it disappeared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time:

Backdraft Disaster; Journey into Space.


	13. Preparations

****

ZOIDS

Darkness on the Battlefield; Enter the Phantom

By: Spectral

CHAPTER 13

Note: I do not and do not claim to own Zoids. If you sued me all you would get would be an old laptop with a broken space bar, the evil demon that lives in my notebook, Canada, and a pair of glasses. Okay…you'd only get the laptop, glasses, and demon. I do not own Canada but the Phantom and Black Wing Liger are mine.

=======================================================

Phantom sat on the couch of his base watching the Royal Cup draw. The Champ Team got into the tournament as well as the Zaber Fangs.

****

Phantom: Hmmm…doesn't look like much of a competition for the Blitz Team…

Already being an S Class warrior, the Phantom had to temporarily leave the Blitz Team. This also put a temporary hold on his mission. Pierce and Stoler didn't seem to mind though…

Phantom gets up and goes to practice ninjitsu.

**During the Royal Cup**

Phantom had been monitoring the entire battle since the appearance of the Berserk Fury. Dark Judge satellites had taken the place of Judge satellites that had been shot down by the BackDraft group's charged particle cannon.

****

Phantom: Something has to be done about this…

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

The Zoid Battle Commissioner popped up on screen. Phantom looked up. 

****

Commissioner: Do you know something about what's going on?

****

Phantom: Of course… now how are we going to stop this?

****

Commissioner: We'll just have to shoot down all those satellites…

****

Phantom: With what? Neither of us have a charged particle cannon to use and if you try to take remote control of a Judge satellite the BackDraft will shoot it down.

****

Commissioner: We'll just have to send some one up to the Judge Battle Satellite. 

****

Phantom: Who'd be crazy enough to pilot that…you mean me don't you?

The Commissioner nodded. Phantom just sighed and shook his head.

****

Phantom: Well how are you going to get me up there?

****

Commissioner: You'll find out when you get here.

Phantom got up and left. He locked up the base and turned on the auto-defenses.

**At a Commission Base**

****

Commissioner: he should be here...

****

Phantom: Any minute.

Phantom jumped from the ceiling and landed next to the Commissioner. 

****

Commissioner: Right on time… now to show you your mode of transportation.

Phantom followed the old man onto the launch pad. He was led to a Judge Capsule.

****

Phantom: Judge Capsule?

****

Commissioner: Yes it's the fastest way to the satellite. The Judge will explain the rest on the way.

Phantom raised his arm and pointed it at the open capsule. A grappling hook fired from his wrist and he flew up and landed next to the Judge. The capsule closed and began to take off.

**Inside the Capsule**

Phantom flipped a light on. The Judge turned to face him.

****

Judge: Greetings. When we arrive at the satellite the capsule will open and we will be let off. It is only a short walk from the docking station to the Bridge. You should be able to pilot the satellite with relative ease.

****

Phantom: okay…

A short while later the Capsule arrived at the satellite. It locked inside and opened. Phantom jumped out of the capsule and landed on a walkway. 

****

Phantom: Hmm… 

Phantom walked for a little while. He jumped down another corridor after something shot at him.

****

Phantom: What the heck? That stupid Judge didn't say anything about inner defenses. 

Phantom jumped out of the hall and rolled out of the way of more shots. He took cover in hall closer to the gun that was shooting at him. Suddenly he put up his energy shield and then ran towards the gun turret. It shot at him and the shots bounced of the shield. He jumped and his glove began to spark. With one shocking punch the turret was destroyed. Phantom landed and kept walking. He kept his shield up incase there were anymore turrets. There were a few but Phantom took them out easily. Soon he came to a door labeled "Control Room". The door was locked.

**Control Room**

BOOM

The door was blown open and the Phantom stepped inside. He walked over to the main controls and activated the Com System.

****

Commissioner: You've arrived. The controls in front of you will allow you to move the satellite and use the weapons. At my signal open fire upon the other satellites. 

****

Phantom: All right just say the word…

Phantom typed at the console and moved the satellite near all the other satellites and waited. The signal to fire came.

****

Phantom: Targets locked. FIRE!

BOOM!

The satellites were all blasted and Phantom returned to the Judge Capsule.

****

Phantom: HaHa! That was fun.

****

Judge: I'm sure it was… any way I have good news.

****

Phantom: What is it?

****

Judge: The Blitz Team's Liger Zero has defeated the Berserk Fury and won the Royal Cup.

****

Phantom: So they won. That's very good. My job should get a lot easier now…

****

Judge: What job would that be?

****

Phantom: umm… 

BOOM!

The Judge Capsule opened and Phantom fell out. 

****

Phantom: Ow…

**That Night**

****

Bit: A party? For us?

****

Leena: Yeah it's tomorrow night.

****

Doc: And it's at the Commission's "Warriors Only" Hotel.

****

Jamie: The Place is huge. It'll have all sorts of stuff to do and it will last for two days.

****

Brad: All the Class A teams are invited and a few S Class might show up, too.

****

Phantom: I doubt they will.

****

Blitz Team: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Phantom: ?

****

Leena: DON'T DO THAT!

****

Bit: You're back.

****

Phantom: Good work defeating the Berserk Fury. 

****

Brad: Why don't you think any S Class teams will show up?

****

Phantom: You're the new guys. They're going to treat you like you treat the Fuzzy Pandas Team. That is until you prove you're not just lucky.

****

Bit…anyway when's this party starting?

****

Leena: We leave tomorrow. The party starts that night.

**Next Morning**

****

Doc: Everyone ready?

****

Leena: Yeah. I'm ready.

Leena walked by happily. She was only carrying one small duffel bag. Bit, Brad, and Jamie each walked by with a suitcase and duffel bag of their own. Phantom then walked up with his two bags, three of Leena's and one of Bit's. 

After all the zoids and bags were loaded onto the Hover-Cargo, it drove off. A HelCat using its stealth shield followed them. Phantom looked out of the window and noticed the HelCat.

****

Phantom: *muttering to himself* Miss Kin again… I thought that I told her to back off…

****

Bit: What was that?

****

Phantom: Nothing…nothing…

****

Doc's Voice over The loudspeaker: Alright Team. Get your stuff and get in your zoids. I'll be taking a jeep in. The hanger is #675. You'll have to give the guards your registration number and your zoid's registration. 

****

Bit: Well that's okay, but won't it be a problem for you, Phantom?

****

Phantom: Don't worry about it…

Every one picked up their bags and threw them into their zoids. 

****

Brad: Mobilizing Shadow Fox.

****

Bit: GO Liger!

****

Leena: Leena here, launching GunSniper!

****

Jamie: Launching Raynos.

****

Phantom: Why even bother…

Al five zoids flew from the Hover-Cargo. A jeep followed them. There was a large wall around the complex. Doc drove the jeep through the main gate while The Zoids went in the back way.

The Blitz Team walked their zoids into hanger #675 and jumped out. Two ZBC guards walked towards them.

(NOTE: I forgot the real registration numbers so I made up new ones for the Blitz Team)

****

Guard: Name, Warrior Registration Number, and Zoid Registration. 

****

Bit: Bit Cloud, Blitz Team #6574, Liger Zero #6422.

****

Leena: Leena Taros, Blitz Team #6572, GunSniper #6424.

****

Brad: Brad Hunter, Blitz Team Mercenary #6571, ShadowFox #6425.

****

Jamie: Jamie Hermeros, Blitz Team #6573, Raynos #6423

The four members of the Blitz Team that had spoken walked past the guards as they were checked off on a clipboard. Phantom moved to follow but the guard that wasn't writing blocked him.

****

Guard2: _Name, Warrior Registration Number, and Zoid Registration_.

Phantom was impressed. Not many people were brave enough to talk to him like that.

****

Phantom: Phantom, Blitz Team Mercenary X Type #0000, Black Wing Liger #0000.

The guards stared at the Phantom with identical scared looks. Phantom just walked past them laughing evilly.

** On Base**

****

Leena: I wonder where Dad is…

****

Jamie: There he is.

The Blitz Team walked over to Doc.

****

Bit: Hey Doc, Where's the hotel?

****

Doc: I was looking for you guys…it's this way.

Doc leads everyone else to the hotel and they check in. He hands Bit, Brad, Leena, and Phantom each a key.

****

Jamie: Doc? What about me?

****

Doc: There are only five rooms so you'll be sharing a room with Bit.

The Blitz Team (except Phantom) walked up the stairs. A large pile of suitcases and duffel bags followed them. After a VERY long stair climb, Phantom was one stair away from the top. Suddenly the stair came loose and Phantom tumbled down the stairs. He hit the floor and looked up. All the bags fell down the stairs and landed on Phantom.

****

Phantom: *muffled by bags* Why me…

After Phantom picked all the bags back up he went back up the stairs. He got all the way to the top this time. He looked at the stairs and turned to go to the rooms but…

****

Bit: Need some help Phantom?

Phantom fell down the stairs again. He hit the floor again and the bags hit him again. Phantom picked the bags up and walked over to the elevator. When he finally got the bags to their respective rooms he picked up his two bags and went to his room. He stepped inside, put down the bags, closed and locked the door, and reached for the light switch. He turned on the light and discovered a gun was pointed at his head.

**Bit and Jamie's Room**

****

Bit: Let's go, Jamie. We're all going down to the bar for awhile. We don't Leena and Brad to leave without us.

****

Jamie: Oh alright…

Bit and Jamie left their room in their battle uniforms. They met Leena and Brad (also in their battle uniforms) in the hall.

****

Leena: About time…

Leena and the rest walked downstairs and out of the hotel. A turquoise-haired woman with sunglasses watched them (mostly Jamie) until they left.

**Phantom's Room**

****

Phantom: Nice to see you again Ms. Kin.

****

Cassandra: Yeah sure… I still have orders to bring you in.

****

Phantom: I thought I told you to back off.

****

Cassandra: For someone with a gun to their head you seem calm…

Phantom just smirked. With one quick movement Phantom stole the gun and knocked Cassandra onto the bed. (DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT) Cassandra looked up, stunned. The Phantom now had the gun pointed at her. Suddenly Phantom flipped the gun over and handed it to Cassandra.

****

Phantom: Seeing as how I'm in a good mood, I'll allow you to ask me one question.

****

Cassandra: Who's the person under the mask? 

****

Phantom: The same person I am all the time. The Phantom.

****

Cassandra: But…

BOOM

Phantom set off a flash bomb. When Cassandra could see again, she was outside the hotel.

**Bar**

The Blitz Team walked inside and sat down. They ordered their drinks and waited. Just then the Fleugal Team walked in.

****

Naomi: Well look who it is. The newest S Class warriors.

****

Leon: Congrats on the win.

****

Naomi: Where's mister masked, dark, and creepy?

****

Brad: Phantom is still at the hotel.

****

Naomi: oh…

The drinks came, and Naomi and Leon sat down. Bit told Leon, Jamie, and Leena "exactly" what happened during the fight with the Berserk Fury (the hundredth time in Jamie and Leena's case). 

Brad wasn't paying attention. He had his eyes closed and he didn't notice that Naomi was staring at him. Naomi leaned over and whispered something into Brad's ear. What she said made Brad's eyes shoot open. The two of them then left the bar. (Okay now you can think about it)

After awhile Leon and Leena got bored and went to find Dr. Taros. When Bit wasn't looking, Jamie slipped into the crowd. 

****

Bit: Jamie? Where'd he go?

Jamie managed to slip out of the bar and walk back to the hotel. Right before he entered the hotel, a woman with long brown hair and an angry look on her face stormed past him.

Jamie went backup to his room and opened the door. After he closed it his mouth fell open in shock. Sitting on his bed was Pierce. She smiled and got up.

****

Pierce: Hi, Wild Eagle.

****

Jamie: What are you doing here?

****

Pierce: I came to see you.

****

Jamie: Me?

****

Pierce: Of course you.

****

Jamie: Why me?

****

Pierce: Well…

Pierce walked over to Jamie and whispered something into his ear. Jamie's eyes grew wide. He looked at Pierce.

****

Jamie: I felt the same way.

Pierce smiled.

*Knock Knock*

****

Bit: Jamie, if you're in there, you have the key. Could you let me in?

****

Jamie: Now is not a good time, Bit.

****

Bit: Why? Do you have a girl in there with yo—

****

Jamie: *panic* No!

****

Bit: Go Jamie! Who is it? It's not Leena is it?

****

Jamie:…*panics more*

Bit was about to say something when Phantom walked down the hall. 

****

Phantom: What's up, Bit?

****

Bit: Jamie's got a girl in his room.

****

Phantom: *Thinks* Pierce…*end thought* Really? Well then we better leave him alone.

Jamie felt extremely grateful towards Phantom right then. Bit protested but Phantom forced him away from the door. 

**Hall**

****

Bit: Hey! What's the big idea?

****

Phantom: Leave the poor kid alone...or else. *Glove starts sparking*

Bit slowly backed away from Phantom then ran for it. Phantom watches until he's out of sight then jumps over the railing to the first floor. He lands on his feet and scares everyone in the lobby. He then leaves the hotel.

** Blitz Team Hanger**

****

Doc:?

****

Leena: Bit was boring us so we came here.

****

Leon: So what have you been up to?

****

Doc: I'm just looking over the zoids…

The door opened and a girl with brown hair walked in.

****

Cassandra: Excuse me, are you Dr. Taros?

****

Doc: Yes. What can I do for you?

****

Cassandra: I'm Cassandra Kin, ZBC Special Investigations. I came to ask you a few questions.

****

Leena: About what?

****

Cassandra: You must be Leena Taros. I have some questions for you, too. I need some information on the Phantom.

****

Doc: Well we don't know much but we'll tell you what we can.

****

Cassandra: Good. Do you know what the Phantom looks like under his mask?

****

Leena: No. We never see him without it.

****

Cassandra: Has he told you anything about his past?

****

Doc: No… I've searched but I've found absolutely nothing. He's done something to hide all the information.

****

Cassandra: I've had similar results… thanks for your time. Do you know where I can find a Brad Hunter?

****

Leon: He should be with Naomi in the Fleugal Time Hanger.

****

Cassandra: Thanks…

Cassandra walks out of the hanger and Doc, Leena, and Leon just look at one another. 

** Arcade**

****

Kid: Who is that guy?

****

Kid2: He's a real zoid warrior.

****

Kid: Really? Then I have to challenge him.

****

Kid2: Wait…he's the Phantom.

The kid walked over to the Virtual Zoid Challenge machine and jumped in. Two other kids also entered the machine. 

Three green Command Wolves appeared on screen and faced the only yellow one.

****

Phantom: More challengers…

Phantom quickly ended the battle and left the arcade. He went back to the hotel.

****

Leon: Leena, who's taking you to the diner tonight?

****

Leena: *Blushes* Well, Bit asked me.

****

Leon: And what did you say?

****

Leena: I said yes… I suppose Naomi's going with Brad.

****

Leon: Yep… I wonder who Jamie's going with…

****

Leena: He'll find someone…what about you?

****

Leon: Me? I'm taking one of the Tasker Sisters.

****

Leena: Which one?

****

Leon: Kelly…

****

Leena: I wonder who's going with Phantom…

****

Leon: Phantom? You think he'll show up?

**Cassandra's Room**

Cassandra walked in and sat at her desk. She took out the picture of the Phantom's Tattoo. She began searching for matches on the computer. The tattoo looked familiar. Eventually she came to a match. The same black bird with red eyes. It was the Phantom Team's logo. She moved some papers on her desk and here eyes fell on a mysterious black envelope. She opened it and was shocked…

**Jamie and Bit's room**

Pierce had left about an hour ago. She had to go get ready for diner. Bit walked into the room a short while later.

****

Bit: So how'd it go Jamie? Get any action?

****

Jamie: …

Everyone started getting ready for diner. 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Next Time:

Diner; The Party Begins.


	14. Party Time and the Challenge

****

ZOIDS

Darkness on the Battlefield; Enter the Phantom

By: Spectral

CHAPTER 14

Note: I still own the Phantom and Black Wing Liger but zoids and its characters are not mine…

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

****

Bit: Leena, hurry up or we'll be late!

  
Bit waited outside his date's door. Brad walked down the hall with Naomi on his arm.

****

Brad: See you downstairs, Bit.

****

Naomi: If you ever make it down there, that is…

Bit waited longer and Phantom walked by in his usual Pilot's Uniform. He had a girl in a black dress with him. Bit eyed the two suspiciously until Leena opened the door. Bit turned and was at a loss for words. Leena was in a stunning red dress that showed off her body perfectly. 

****

Leena: Well, Bit, let's go.

****

Bit: … 

Bit stared at Leena the whole way down to the Dining Room. Back up in the hallway, Jamie and Pierce slipped out of the shadows. They quietly made their way down to the Dining Room. 

** Dining Room**

The Blitz Team (plus their dates) filed in and sat at a large round table in the front of the room. Up at a podium was the ZBC commissioner. The hall went silent and everyone looked up.

****

Commissioner: This diner and party are to honor the newest S class team. The Blitz Team! They pulled off an extraordinary win against the Backdraft Group and have proved themselves worthy of the highest Class. Let's meet the Team. Blitz Team would you please come up here?

Doc, Jamie, Bit, Brad, Leena, and Phantom rose from their seats and walked up on stage. 

****

Commissioner: The leader of the Team, Dr. Stephan Taros! Pilot of the Raynos, Jamie Hermeros! Trigger-happy GunSniper pilot, Leena Taros! The Mercenary Pilot of the Shadow Fox, Brad Hunter! Pilot of the Liger Zero and the man who won the Royal Cup for his team, Bit Cloud. The final member of the team puts the Blitz Team in legendary status. They are the first team to ever convince this person to join. Legendary pilot of the Black Wing Liger, Phantom!

The room exploded into cheers and applause. When it died down the Blitz Team returned to their seats. They ordered their food and waited. No one but Cassandra seemed to mind that Jamie's date was a former BackDraft Warrior. 

Cassandra still wanted to know what the Phantom was up to. Just as she had confirmed that the Phantom's tattoo was the logo of the missing Phantom Team, she found the black envelope. It was an invitation to the diner from Phantom. 

Diner went by without a flaw. Bit stared at Leena the whole time. Naomi and Brad watched everything that was going on silently. Jamie and Pierce were talking quietly. Cassandra was suspiciously watching Phantom.

Everyone finished eating the Commissioner got back up to the podium. 

****

Commissioner: I hope you enjoyed your diners. The party has now begun. In the main hall there will be games, shows, music, more food, and more. The party will last through tomorrow and there will be a closing dinner tomorrow night. Enjoy the party!

Everyone left the dining room and went to change into something less formal. The Blitz Team met up in the main hall in their battle uniforms. Leena dragged Bit off to the Virtual Zoid Challenge machine. Naomi and Brad slipped into the shadows. 

Jamie and Pierce disappeared. Cassandra was talking quietly with Phantom at the bar. 

**Bit & Leena**

Leena and Bit climbed into the machine and waited. It was a two on two-battle mode and their opponents had just arrived. It was just two random people. Each team had a Sinker and a Rev Raptor. Bit was piloting the Sinker and Leena was in the RevRaptor. 

****

Judge: Area Scanned, Battlefield Set-up. The Blue Team VS The Green Team. Ready…FIGHT!

Bit and Leena won and continued to win against several more people. 

**Phantom & Cassandra**

****

Cassandra: You still haven't told me why you asked me to diner.

****

Phantom: If a girl tries to kill me I ask her out.

****

Cassandra: *laughs* Is the fact that I had a gun to your head the only reason you asked me out?

****

Phantom: The girl has to be good-looking, too.

****

Cassandra: *Blushes* 

*BEEP BEEP* *BEEP BEEP*

Cassandra looked at her beeper and was confused. Phantom looked at his wrist and turned off the beeping alarm.

****

Cassandra: What was that?

****

Phantom: Alarm… it's 10:45 PM.

****

Cassandra: Ten forty-five!?!? Sorry but I have to run. I had a nice time. 

****

Phantom: maybe we could do it again sometime.

****

Cassandra: Sure…*runs off* 

A hotel employee cautiously walked up to Phantom and handed him a note.

****

Phantom:?

****

Employee: A young man up stairs said to give this to you.

The employee walked quickly away and Phantom opened the note.

*Note*

Phantom,

Can you get up here as fast as possible?

, Jamie

*End Note*

Phantom was a little worried. He put the note in his pocket and walked upstairs. He knocked on Jamie's door and Jamie poked his head out.

****

Phantom: Jamie, What's the matter?

****

Jamie: I need you to stand guard. Bit has the key and I … *blushes* I…

****

Phantom: Don't worry I understand… 

****

Jamie: Um… do you know where…

****

Phantom: Check Bit's suitcase.

****

Jamie: Thanks…

****

Phantom: No problem.

Jamie went back into the room. He closed and locked the door. Phantom smiled and sank into the shadows of the hallway. 

**Minutes later**

Phantom heard someone coming down the hall. It was Bit and Leena. They stopped outside Leena's room. They talked quietly then kissed. They kissed for about a minute and a half then stopped. Leena went into her room and Bit turned to his room. Phantom was too shocked to move. He just stood in shadows and Bit walked right by him. A minute later Phantom snapped back to reality and rushed inside.

**Bit's room**

Bit walked into the room and turned on a light. He tripped a little then looked down.

****

Bit: Hmmm… two pairs of shoes, socks, and gloves and a woman's pants, shirt, and undergarments.

Bit moved a little and spotted more stuff.

****

Bit: Let's see… my suitcase is open and it looks like someone went through it… *looks at floor* Jamie's vest, Jamie's shirt, Jamie's pants, and Jamie's boxers. 

The clothes led to the bathroom door. 

****

Bit: And the shower is running…hehehe.

Bit reached for the door but then pulled his hand back in pain. He had a cut across the top of his hand. In the doorframe was a single ninja star. Bit turned and saw the Phantom, ready to throw another star, standing near the front door. 

****

Bit: Why did you do that?  
**Phantom**: I told you to leave Jamie alone. 

Phantom dragged Bit from the room and threw him against the wall. 

****

Phantom: The cut's not deep so it will heal. Stay out of this room for the night.

****

Bit: But where will I sleep?

****

Phantom: You can use my room. I'll be out all night. 

Bit edged slowly to Phantom's room. He jumped inside and closed the door. Phantom watched for a few minutes but then sank into shadow. 

Phantom climbed to the roof of the hotel and looked over the base. A young kid was standing outside the Arcade. He was watching the sky. It was Vega, the Pilot of the Berserk Fury. Phantom walked away from the edge of the roof.

**Next Day**

The Blitz Team had woken up early. Bit wrapped his hand up and avoided Phantom the whole day. Brad and Naomi spent the day together. Leena was shopping and no one saw Jamie the whole day. Doc spent the day buying zoid models and had to be removed from the store. There were rumors floating around the base that a mysterious zoid warrior was in the arcade crushing any challenger that came his way. 

**Party's Over**

It was the day after the party and the Blitz Team was on their way back to the Taros Base

**Hover-Cargo**

*Ring Ring*

Phantom picked up the phone. 

****

Phantom: Blitz Team Hover-Cargo.

****

Judge: The next battle has been appointed. One member of the Blitz Team will be battling the Berserk Fury.

Phantom hung up the phone then told the rest of the team.

****

Bit: Vega wants another fight versus Liger and me? Well he'll get it.

****

Phantom: No. I'll be taking him on. You've already been up against him… besides I haven't gone up against another Ultimate X in a long time…

**Next Day**

BOOM!

The Judge rose from the ground. The Black Wing Liger was standing opposite the Berserk Fury. 

****

Judge: Area Scanned, Battlefield set-up. The Berserk Fury VS The Black Wing Liger. Battle-mode 0983. Ready…FIGHT!

The Berserk Fury walked forward but then stopped.

****

Vega: I was hoping to fight Bit and the Liger. If I'm not up against an Ultimate X then the fight won't be interesting.

****

Phantom: Look Kid, The Black Wing Liger is an Ultimate X. If you don't believe me ask the Fury. 

****

Vega: So what if you have an Ultimate X. It doesn't matter if you're just a _Rookie_. 

****

Phantom: For someone who is supposed to be the King of Zoid Battles, you sure are stupid. Now you will face the full rage of _The Phantom!_

****

Vega: The Phantom!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

The Black Wing Liger and the Berserk Fury roared. They then jumped into the air.

#######################################################

Next Time:

Ultimate X Battle; Phantom VS the Fury!

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Sorry to cut it short but I had to end this Chapter or else I'd have nothing for the next one.

Right now I must thank the four people who reviewed my fic.

Those four people are:

****

BecBet: BecBet was the first person to review my fic and has reviewed almost every chapter. 

****

The B.A.T: Thanks for the reviews and I'm sorry if the chapters are too short! Though he may have disappeared, he was the only sane person to review this fic. (Not that insane is a bad thing…)

****

Irkenprincesszela: I thank you for the one review. 

And last but not least…

****

Cold Fire Phoenix: My funniest reviewer. Every one of her reviews makes me laugh. I've read her story (and reviewed it (…)) and I'm eagerly awaiting Ch8 of her fic.

Now…

THANKS TO ALL THE (FOUR) PEOPLE WHO HAVE READ AND REVIEWED MY FIC. 

*Two Guys in black suits break in*

!!! They're back!?!?(Whatever happened to them anyway…I still don't know)

*Pulls out a grappling hook and uses it to get away*

HAHAHA! You'll never catch ME! 

POW

*Hits head on steal beam then jumps into shield liger and runs off*

I know, I know this has been going on for far too long but I have one more thing to say… for all those who are wondering about the Phantom's past, look for my new fic, **Origin of The Phantom. **I'm almost finished with it.


	15. Rage and the Renegade

****

ZOIDS

Darkness on the Battlefield; Enter the Phantom

By: Spectral

CHAPTER 15

Note: I still own the Phantom and Black Wing Liger but zoids and its characters are not mine…

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

CRASH!

The Berserk Fury was slammed to the ground. It got back up and launched an attack with its blades. The Black Wing Liger dodged the attack then fired missiles. 

BOOM

The Fury went flying. Vega was tired but the Fury kept going. 

****

Vega: No wonder he's a legend…

****

Doc: Great Job! Now wrap this up so we can celebrate!

****

Leena: He's doing even better than you did, Bit.

****

Bit: Well let's just see how he does against the Charged Particle Cannon…

As if Vega had read Bit's mind, he readied the Charged Particle Cannon. 

****

Vega: It's been fun, but legend or not, you're finished after this.

The Fury charged up, The Blitz Team was worried, and the Hover-Cargo put up its shield.

SNAP

Phantom snapped. Memories that had been suppressed had been brought to the surface by the Charged Particle Cannon. The memories of the past filled Phantom with rage. The same uncontrollable rage that made him so feared. 

Suddenly the Liger's jaws were locked around the Fury's neck. The liger bit down and the charged particle cannon stopped charging. The Liger then flipped over the Fury, landed behind it, and opened fire with every weapon he had. 

BOOM

Pieces if the Fury's armor flew everywhere. The Fury fell but the Liger kept firing. It looked like he was going to destroy the Berserk Fury until…

****

Judge: Battle over, battle over. The winner is the Phantom!

BOOM!

The Dark Judge smashed into the Judge. The Capsule opened.

****

Doc: The BackDraft Group?! But I thought they were finished!

****

Dark Judge: The BackDraft Group is alive and well. We've come to take revenge on you Blitz Te---

BOOM  


The Black Wing Liger had jumped up and turned the Dark Judge into several pieces of scrap metal. Then it blew the capsule to bits.

A Whale King landed and several zoids attacked. The Black Wing Liger roared then opened its wings and charged. It dodged every shot the slashed through the BackDraft zoids like they were tissue paper. The Whale King was next. 

****

Phantom: STRIKE LASER CLAW!

The liger clawed its way into the Whale King and opened fire.

BOOM

The liger busted through the other side of the Whale King and landed. The Whale King took off as thick clouds of black smoke billowed from it.

Phantom got out of the Black Wing Liger and surveyed the scene. It was just like the day when he lost his family. There was flaming zoid wreckage, a destroyed Dark Judge, and a retreating Whale King. It was almost exactly the same…

Phantom had only snapped twice before. Once was right after the Backdraft Group had used a Charged Particle Cannon to destroy the Phantom Team (Phantom had managed to escape the blast but his family didn't) and the other was when he had to fight against the Renegade (you'll find out who this is later)

Phantom just stood there for a minute, looking at what he had done. Then he blacked out. The Black Wing Liger growled then ran over to the Hover-Cargo. It roared at the snail-type transport zoid three times. The Blitz Team had no idea what was going on. They thought Phantom had gone insane and was going to attack them now. The liger roared again the turned.

****

Leena: I think it wants us to follow it…

****

Bit: Then let's follow it. 

The liger ran back to Phantom then stopped. The Hover-Cargo followed. The Blitz Team got out of the Hover-Cargo and walked over Phantom.

****

Leena: Is he okay?

****

Jamie: He's just unconscious.

****

Leena: oh

****

Bit: Let's get him back to the Hover-Cargo.

Bit and Brad carried Phantom into the Hover-Cargo and Leena followed. Doc and Jamie loaded the Black Wing Liger into the Hover-Cargo.

**That Night**

Phantom woke up and looked around. After he remembered what happened he noticed that Leena was asleep in a chair next to his bed. He sat up and got out of bed. Checking the clock he noticed it was 11:55 PM. Phantom grabbed a blanket from the closet and placed it around Leena. He left the room and walked to the Tactics Room. There he found Jamie at the computer typing away. Phantom decided not to bother him and went outside.

**Bar**

Phantom walked in and sat down. Minutes later Pierce and Stoler walked in and sat down.

****

Phantom: The whole Royal Cup incident bought us some extra time, but the BackDraft Group is rebuilding…  
**Stoler**: We know… Sanders is gathering as much information as possible on how much longer we have.

****

Phantom: Don't worry… the Blitz Team will be ready.

****

Pierce: Good…they still don't know?

****

Phantom: No…they'll find out when it's time…

Phantom got up and left. He silently made his way back to the Taros base. He went to the lounge and sat down on the couch.

****

Bit: BOO!

Phantom went flying into the air and Bit fell over laughing. Bit managed to pull himself to his feet and Phantom jumped down from the ceiling.

****

Bit: That was hilarious! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!…uh oh…

Brad walked down the hall and saw flashes of light coming from the lounge. He looked into the lounge and a smoking Bit came running through the door. Brad turned again then ducked as twenty ninja stars came flying out of the lounge. They were followed by Phantom. Bit took off running as Phantom chased after him throwing ninja stars. 

****

Brad: … 

**Next Day**

****

TV: Zoid Warriors Naomi Fleugal and Jack Sisco are still missing. Both have been missing for two days and authorities believe the disappearances are connected. 

The Blitz Team was shocked. They had been watching TV in the lounge when the news came on. None of them knew either of the people had been missing. Phantom was watching the TV with narrowed eyes. Brad was speechless and everyone else was shocked.

****

TV: Both Sisco and Fleugal are well known warriors and are very skilled. Their zoids were also taken. The two warriors were scooped off the battlefield. There is only one suspect in the kidnappings… The Phantom. Authorities also believe that the Phantom is responsible for the disappearance of the Phantom Team.

Bit turned off the TV and turned around. The entire Team was looking at Phantom. Phantom just stood there.

****

Jamie: You didn't do it…did you?

****

Phantom: Of course not…two days ago I was fighting the Berserk Fury. Whoever is impersonating me will pay though…

Doc went to search for information. Bit and Jamie went to the Tactics room to find out what proof the Commission had that Phantom was a kidnapper. Phantom and Leena stayed with Brad in the lounge. 

**Tactics Room**

****

Jamie: They say they have a tape that shows Phantom attacking the Lightning Siax…they're going to send us a copy…

****

Bit: Hmmm…

Phantom was standing outside the Tactics room, leaning against the wall. Leena walked down the hall and looked into the Tactics Room. Suddenly the lights went out. Phantom jumped into the room. The lights went back on and Leena screamed. Someone in a mask (different from Phantom's) and a black pilot's uniform had an unconscious Jamie over his shoulder. Phantom jumped forward and the guy dropped Jamie. Leena went to check on Jamie while Phantom fought with the guy. Whoever he was, he was good. Phantom kicked him back and the guy threw down a flash bomb. When Phantom and Leena could see again they looked out the window and saw the guy standing on the main ramp of a Whale King holding an unconscious Bit over his shoulder. The mysterious attacker threw a card at Phantom. Phantom caught it and his eyes narrowed. The stranger waved then the Whale King flew off. 

Phantom looked over at Leena. She was just looking at the retreating Whale King. Jamie was still knocked out and he was bleeding from the forehead. Brad and Doc came running into the room.

****

Doc: Some one has stolen the Liger Zero! What happened here?

Phantom told them what happened then looked at the card again. It said "Renegade" in blood red letters. 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Next Time:

Enemy of the Past; Phantom VS Renegade


	16. Phantom VS Renegade

****

ZOIDS

Darkness on the Battlefield; Enter the Phantom

By: Spectral

CHAPTER 16

Note: I still own the Phantom and Black Wing Liger but zoids and its characters are not mine…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

****

Leena: Who is this "Renegade" and why did he kidnap Bit?

****

Phantom: Renegade is an old enemy of mine… we fought once before and I thought I got rid of him then, but apparently not. Renegade forces people to battle him by attacking them mentally. He kidnaps, makes threats, and even kills his victim or their friends and family. Once he gets a person in a battle he'll cheat. Then he takes all of the team/person's zoids and money. About three years ago Renegade was at his worst. He had killed seven people and was attacking on a daily basis. I decided to stop him. He had absolutely no way of using his regular methods against me; there just wasn't any one I cared about. He had to use brute force it worked up until I snapped. He managed to get away and hasn't been seen or heard from until today… He's most likely reverting to his old ways and coming after the Blitz Team now. 

****

Jamie: Then why'd he kidnap Jack?

****

Phantom: Jack tried to stop him from kidnapping Naomi… Renegade attacked and scooped him up too…

****

Brad: Any idea how we'll get them back? 

****

Phantom: Well first get Leon and the Tasker Sisters over here. I'm going to see if I can get some help.

****

Doc: I'll start making phone calls.

Doc walked over to the videophone and dialed a number. Phantom left the room and jumped into the Black Wing Liger. 

**Hotel**

Cassandra sat at her desk thinking. 

****

Cassandra: Why would he have a tattoo of the Phantom Team's logo? What does it mean? This doesn't make any sense… 

*Knock* *Knock*

Cassandra got up and looked out the window. No one was at the door. 

*Knock Knock*

Cassandra pulled out her gun and walked over to the door. She pointed her gun at the door and opened it. No one was there. She looked around carefully and went back inside. She turned around and jumped in surprise. Phantom was standing behind her. 

****

Cassandra: What are you doing here?

****

Phantom: I trust you know about the kidnappings.

****

Cassandra: Yes…

****

Phantom: Well now that it's been proven that I didn't do it, I came to ask for help. I know the guy who's been attacking people and we're going to stop him once and for all.

****

Cassandra: Oh really? Well I'll help but only on one condition… 

****

Phantom: And what might that be?

****

Cassandra: You answer some questions for me afterwards.

****

Phantom: okay…

Phantom and Cassandra go outside and jump into their zoids. They arrive in the Blitz Team hanger twenty minutes later. They walked up to the Tactics Room and noticed that everyone was already there.

****

Leena: About time… now what's the plan?

****

Phantom: Renegade will most likely go for the biggest most powerful zoid he can get his hands on… that means we'll be up against a Death Saurer. He'll have the others on his mobile fortress. We'll split up. I will go into the complex along with Jamie, Cassandra, and Brad. Leena, Kris, Kelly, and Leon will try to keep the Death Saurer busy until we can free the others…don't expect any kind of Judge for this battle, not even the Dark Judge.

****

Everyone: Right.

****

Leon: How will he know that we've accepted his challenge?

****

Phantom: He'll know, the card he threw has directions to a battlefield… if we show up, we fight. If not, he'll start hurting people…

**Next Day**

The Hover-Cargo pulled up. A large round black building rose from the sand. It deployed one Death Saurer then closed. The Hover-Cargo launched The GunSniper, two Lightning Siax, and the Red Blade Liger. 

Phantom, Brad, Jamie, and Cassandra were hidden nearby under an advanced Stealth Shield. As soon as the zoids started to fight they made their move. They rushed forward and Phantom shot a grappling hook at the building. He climbed up and the others followed. As soon as they were on the building, Phantom and Cassandra set some explosives and they all took cover. 

BOOM

Cassandra and Phantom jumped down the hole first; gun raised and glove sparking. They signaled that the cost was clear and Brad and Jamie jumped down. They walked down deserted corridors until they came to a large metal door with a computerized lock. Jamie stepped forward and began trying to open the door. He failed several times. 

****

Phantom: Stand back… I'll handle this.

Phantom walked forward and his glove started sparking. He poked the lock and it exploded. He then forced the door open. They walked into the room and the door closed. 

****

Brad: Look! There they are!

Everyone looked and saw that Bit, Naomi, Jack, and Pierce were stuck behind a force field.

****

Jamie: Pierce!

****

Phantom: Jamie, work on getting them out of there. Brad, you help. Cassandra, watch their backs.

****

Cassandra: What about you?

****

Phantom: I'll be dealing with Renegade.

****

Brad: Where is he? I don't see him.

****

Phantom: He's right…THERE!

Phantom flings a ninja star to a nearby corner and something jumps out of the shadows. It was Renegade.

****

Renegade: It's been a while, hasn't it Phantom?

****

Phantom: I thought you learned your lesson the last time.

****

Renegade: Not a chance.

****

Phantom: Well then… I'll just have to defeat you again.

****

Renegade: I don't think so. Last time you didn't have any weaknesses. This time it's different.

****

Phantom: What are you talking about?

****

Renegade: Your friends are your weakness. Them and that girl over there. *Presses Button* Who are you going to help? The ones in here or the ones fighting the Death Saurer?

****

Phantom: I don't need to help them… NOW!

Phantom yells into his watch and The Elephandor appears. It attacks the Death Saurer and Renegade closes the screen.

****

Renegade: RRRRRRRRRRR… 

Renegade and Phantom began to fight while Jamie and Brad tried everything they could to get the force field down. 

SMASH

Phantom smashed into the wall and Renegade jumped to stab him. (Annoying pest …where'd he get that knife? I didn't give it to him.) Renegade suddenly flipped back. Cassandra's gun was smoking and pointed right at Renegade. Renegade just laughed and threw the knife at Cassandra. She jumped out of the way but the knife knocked the gun out of her hand. Phantom flung a few ninja stars at Renegade then went back to fighting him. 

****

Jamie: This isn't working! What are we going to do?

CRASH!

Renegade smashed into the wall next to the force field. The blue energy wall flickered once then faded. Bit, Naomi, Jack, and Pierce walked out of the cell. Suddenly Renegade jumped up and had a gun to Naomi's head. He put his arm around her neck and laughed.

****

Renegade: All of you. Into the cell or else.

****

Brad: Let her go!

Naomi got angry and landed a rather _unpleasant_ (for Renegade) kick. She then punched him in the face and walked over to Brad.

****

Phantom: Let's go. The hanger's this way. 

Phantom and the others take off down the hall. A short while later they reach the hanger. Phantom brakes the chains holding the zoids down and Bit, Naomi, Pierce, and Jack jump into their zoids. Brad, Jamie, and Cassandra steal a car and get ready to leave. Phantom blows the door up then jumps onto the liger. The car and Liger run to the Hover-Cargo. The Lightning Siax, Storm Sworder, and Red GunSniper join the battle. 

Phantom and the others get into their zoids.

****

Cassandra: Launching HelCat.

****

Brad: Mobilizing Shadow Fox.

****

Wild Eagle: Launching Raynos!

The three zoids mobilize and join the battle. Even though it's outnumbered the Death Saurer is still fighting.

The Liger steps onto the maintenance deck and is transformed to the Panzer.

****

Doc: Liger Zero Panzer CAS complete!

The Panzer is dropped and it opens fire. Next The Black Wing Liger moves to the maintenance deck. It transformed to the FireBall.

****

Doc: Black Wing Liger FireBall CAS complete!

The FireBall lands next to the Panzer and opened fire.

****

Phantom: I've got an idea. Everybody pin it down with fire except Leena and Bit.

The Death Saurer was unable to move. Three Lightning Siax, a Shadow Fox, a Raynos, a Storm Sworder, a HelCat, a Red GunSniper, and a Red Blade Liger kept firing until they were out of ammo. 

****

Leena: Now What?

****

Phantom: Get out of the way… it's time for a total assault!

The Panzer, GunSniper, and FireBall turned. Several missile pods opened on each zoid.

****

Leena: Weasel Unit Total Assault!

****

Bit: MEGA-BOMB!

****

Phantom: Burning Big Bang!

Hundreds of missiles flew at the Death Saurer. It never had a chance. When the smoke cleared all that was left was smoking wreckage. The black building began to sink back into the sand. 

****

Cassandra: He's getting away!

****

Phantom: Oh no he's not…*presses button*

The building sank into the sand.

BOOM!

The zoids returned to their respective bases and the Blitz Team went home. 

*Taros Base*

****

Leena: Phantom, it's your turn to cook!

****

Phantom: Um….okay…

**Hours Later**

****

Bit: Isn't the food done yet?

BOOM!

****

Leena: No…

****

Brad: And that's the fourth time the kitchen exploded.

A charred Phantom walked into the room.

****

Phantom: I think we should order out…*falls over* 

****

Bit: Good idea…

**At a graveyard later that night**

Cassandra stood looking at her older sister's grave. It was dark and raining.

Suddenly the wind kicked up and it started to rain harder. Lightning flashed across the sky and the gate flew open. A dark figure walked passed Cassandra without even noticing her. A flash of lightning revealed the figure to be Phantom. Cassandra followed him stealthily.

Phantom stopped at four graves that were at the very edge of the graveyard. Cassandra hid behind a tree and watched carefully. Phantom laid a single flower on three of the graves. He looked at the fourth and threw a ninja star at the ground in front of it. He then walked away. 

Cassandra edged to the graves slowly and examined them. 

****

Cassandra: Let's see…Grace Umbro, William Umbro, and Tyler Umbro. He left flowers at these but this one. Thomas Umbro? Wait a second…it couldn't be! But it is… Phantom is Thomas Umbro…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Next Time:

Secrets Revealed; Phantom Unmasked!


	17. The Deal

****

ZOIDS

Darkness on the Battlefield; Enter the Phantom

By: Spectral

CHAPTER 17

Note: I still own the Phantom and Black Wing Liger but zoids and its characters are not mine…

Cassandra waited. The previous night she had discovered the Phantom's identity. Since she had already made him promise to answer some questions for her, she was going to find out if she was right. 

*Knock Knock*

She got up and crossed the room She opened the door expecting to see Phantom, but no one was there. She turned around, and just as she expected, Phantom was sitting at the table. She took a seat opposite him. 

****

Cassandra: You don't have to answer all the questions I'm going to ask you. And no one else knows about this but us…

****

Phantom: I know…I've already checked for bugs and spies.

****

Cassandra: Well then, how old are you?

****

Phantom: Nineteen.

****

Cassandra: Why did you join the Blitz Team?

****

Phantom: I'm on a mission and it requires their help.

****

Cassandra: And that mission would be…

****

Phantom: Classified.

****

Cassandra: Okay… do you have any relatives?

****

Phantom: No…my family's been gone for a long time…

****

Cassandra: … *a few minutes later* For how long have you been "The Phantom"

****

Phantom: For about seven years now…

****

Cassandra: Do you have a name, besides "Phantom"?

****

Phantom: Yes, but I won't tell you wha—

****

Cassandra: I already know, Tom.

Phantom looked up. Cassandra looked quite serious.

****

Phantom: So you've figured it out…

****

Cassandra: I saw you at the Graveyard last night… don't worry, I haven't told anyone.

****

Phantom: And you won't…

****

Cassandra: I won't tell anyone if you take me on a date.

****

Phantom: A date?

****

Cassandra: Yes, A date. Pick me up tomorrow at seven and wear something nice.

Phantom got up and left. He was still shocked when he got back to the Taros Base. He went to the lounge and sat down next to Leena and Bit who were fighting over the remote. 

****

Bit: * loses fight*…Hi, Phantom. What's up?

****

Phantom: Well, I have a date tomorrow night…

****

Bit & Leena: WHAT?!?!

****

Leena: With who?

****

Bit: It's that Cassandra, isn't it? 

****

Phantom:…

Bit and Leena continued to annoy Phantom until he disappeared in a smoke screen.

**Next Night 6:40 PM**

****

Jamie, Brad, and Doc: WHAT?!  
**Jamie**: With who?

****

Bit: It's that Cassandra girl.

****

Leena: Shhhhh… here he comes now.

The Blitz Team was shocked. The Phantom that walked into the room was not the Phantom they knew. Instead of his usual black pilot's suit, Phantom was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black T-shirt. For once he didn't have his mask on. Instead he had on a pair of black sunglasses that hid his eyes. 

****

Leena: Woah…

****

Bit:…

****

Phantom: What?

The Blitz Team continued to stare and Phantom just left. He hopped into a jeep and drove off. 

**Cassandra's Room 6:50 PM**

Cassandra was already dressed in her red shirt and black jeans. She was talking with her friend Emma on the phone.

****

Emma: How did you get the Phantom to take you on a date?

****

Cassandra: I have my ways… I have to go. He's here.

****

Emma: I want details afterwards…

****

Cassandra: Okay, Bye!

Cassandra hung up the phone just as Phantom knocked on the door. She rushed over, grabbed her coat and purse and opened the door. 

****

Phantom: woah…

****

Cassandra: Let's go, Tom.

****

Tom (Phantom): Alright…

Cassandra and Tom jump into the jeep and drive off.

**Taros Base**

****

Bit: *Yawn* I'm bored…

****

Leena: Me too…

Bit and Leena are just sitting in the lounge bored.

****

Leena: Hmmm *evil smile* Why don't we go spy on Phantom?

****

Bit: But we don't know where he is.

****

Leena: No…but Dad does.

****

Bit: Then let's go.

After prying Phantom's location out of Doc, Bit and Leena jump into a jeep. They head towards the Movie Theater. 

Next Time:

Danger for Bit and Leena; Phantom's date

Ready…FIGHT! 


	18. Phantom's Date

****

ZOIDS

Darkness on the Battlefield; Enter the Phantom

By: Spectral

CHAPTER 18

Note: I still own the Phantom and Black Wing Liger but zoids and its characters are not mine…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tom and Cassandra pulled up to the Movie Theater. Tom gets out of the jeep then opens the door for Cassandra. They walk into the theater as bit and Leena pull up. They quietly follow.

**In the theater**

Tom and Cassandra take their seats and Bit and Leena sneak in behind them. They sit two seats behind them. 

***FUNNY MOVIE***

The movie ends and Cassandra and Tom leave the theater laughing. Bit and Leena follow silently.

**On the way back to the jeep**

Just as Tom and Cassandra reach section ZZZ floor 26, four low-life punks step out of the shadows and surround Cassandra and Tom. 

****

Punk1: Hand over all your money and we might not hurt you.

****

Cassandra&Tom: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

****

Punk2: What's so funny? *Pulls out a knife*

****

Punk3: Let's teach them a lesson. *Pulls out a gun*

****

FemalePunk: Yeah. 

Cassandra and Tom suddenly look very serious. Bit and Leena notice what is about to happen and duck behind a car. 

POW

With one punch the first punk goes down. The one with the knife lunges at Tom, who quickly dodges. Tom kicks the knife away then sends the guy fling with another kick. The last punk fumbles with the gun as Tom flings a ninja star at him. It knocks the gun out of his hands. The guy looks up to see Cassandra fling the unconscious female punk at him. 

****

Tom: Well… That was fun.

****

Cassandra: Where to next?

****

Tom: Let's go get some ice cream.

Tom and Cassandra get into the jeep and drive off. Bit and Leena follow. 

**Ice Cream Parlor**

Tom and Cassandra walk in and go to the counter. They place their order and wait. About three minutes later they take their ice cream and sit down. Bit and Leena walk in and sit near them.

****

Leena: *whispers* Bit go buy me an ice cream.

Bit goes to buy Leena an ice cream as Tom and Cassandra talk about things that happened to them in the past. 

****

Tom: You should have seen them. They looked like they'd seen a ghost or something!

****

Cassandra: HAHAHA!

****

Tom: And then, at the hotel, Doc sent me to go find Brad. I went up to his room and knocked. No answer. I opened the door and no one was there. I went to Naomi's room and you won't believe what I saw. 

****

Cassandra: What?

****

Tom: Well, just as I expected Naomi and Brad were going at it, but the third person was a real shock. It was Leon. He looked like he was just about to join in.

****

Cassandra: What happened next?

****

Tom: I don't think they noticed me, but I slowly back away from the room and left the hotel. 

****

Cassandra: Hmmmm…interesting… Now I have a question.

****

Tom: What?

****

Cassandra: What is this "Evil Cliff" I hear about?

**Later**

Cassandra and Tom get up and leave. They get into the jeep and drive off. Bit and Leena rush after them. 

Tom and Cassandra arrive at the hotel, and Tom walks Cassandra back to her room. Leena and Bit hide in the bushes.

****

Cassandra: That was fun. We should do that more often.

****

Tom: Good idea. Good night…

****

Cassandra: Where do you think you're going? The night isn't over yet. * Pulls Tom inside and closes the door*

****

Bit: Woah…

****

Leena: We should get back to base.

****

Bit: Yeah…

Bit and Leena scramble back to base quickly. 

**Next Day**

The Blitz Team is just sitting down to breakfast as Phantom walks in wearing his usual pilot's suit and mask.

****

Bit: So, Phantom, how'd the date go?

****

Leena: Yeah, tell us.

Phantom walked over to Bit and Leena while his glove began to spark. He shocked the both of them and then took his seat.

****

Bit: *climbs off floor* Why'd you do that?

****

Phantom: You two should not have been following us last night.

****

Leena: How'd you know?

****

Phantom: You're not very good at sneaking around.

**Later**

****

Judge: Area Scanned. Battlefield set-up. The Blitz Team VS The Champ Team. Battle-mode 0990. Ready…FIGHT!

Three Iron Kongs opened fire. The Shadow Fox, Raynos, and Fireball avoided every shot. 

****

Phantom: Should I just end this now, or do you want to?

****

Wild Eagle: We'll handle it.

The Raynos flew over the Iron Kongs at tops speed. The Sonic Boom knocked the zoids over. The Shadow Fox rushed forward and opened fire.

****

Judge: Battle over. Battle over. The winner is…The Blitz Team!

****

Phantom: That was boring…

**Taros Base**

Brad, Jamie, and Phantom were on the bridge when Doc walked in.

****

Doc: Good news guys! We have been challenged to a battle by an S Class team!

****

Phantom: Finally, an interesting battle… 

Phantom left the Bridge and went to check on the zoids. When Phantom got to the hanger, he heard a strange noise. Phantom looked around and saw nothing. The noises were coming from the Liger Zero. Phantom walked over and tripped. 

Phantom got up and looked down. He picked up Bit's shirt and looked at the rest of the floor. Leena's clothes were nearby. A little farther away were Bit's pants and boxers. Phantom looked up at the Liger. Liger turned its head and gave Phantom a look that said, "Get away while you still can".

Phantom nodded then folded up Bit and Leena's clothes. He then went to his room. On his desk was a mysterious green envelope. 

****

Phantom: What could this be?

Phantom opened the envelope and a computer disk fell out. He picked it up and examined it closely. There was a strange mark on it that made Phantom drop the disk in shock. It was the mark of the Shadow Stalker Team.

Phantom walked over to the window and watched a retreating Mogla disappear in a cloud of smoke.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Next Time:

Return of the Students; Phantom Imitations


	19. The Shadow Stalkers

****

ZOIDS

Darkness on the Battlefield; Enter the Phantom

By: Spectral

CHAPTER 19

Note: I still own the Phantom and Black Wing Liger but zoids and its characters are not mine…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Phantom walked over to his computer and put the disk in. It was a video message. Phantom sat down as two familiar faces popped up on screen.

****

Guy1: We've finally found you, Phantom.

****

Guy2: We have arranged a battle against you and your Blitz Team.

****

Guy1: You won't just be up against Nick, Annie, and myself.

****

Nick: That's right. Ced and I have found someone who's just dying for revenge against you.

****

Ced: Renegade, come over here and say hello.

Renegade moved onto the screen and laughed.

****

Renegade: Thought you got rid of me? Well I'm back.

****

Nick: And we're coming after you.

****

Ced: See ya soon.

The message ended and Phantom took the disk to the Tactics Room. He then went and got the rest of the team.

****

Bit: What's so important?

****

Brad: Why'd you call us up here?

****

Phantom: About three years ago I was going into a battle but I needed three other people on my team. I found three kids at a local arcade and asked for their help. They were good but needed a lot of work. I trained them before and after the battle. They became as skilled as I am. I gave them the technology and they formed the Shadow Stalker Team. For awhile they were okay until they decided that they wanted to become criminals. The three of them started robbing banks and stealing zoids. I put a stop to them and they've been out to get me ever since.

****

Bit: Nice story, but what has it got to do with us.

****

Jamie: Our next battle is against the Shadow Stalker Team.

****

Leena: The four of us together couldn't beat one Phantom. How are we going to beat three?

****

Phantom: It gets worse. They've teamed up with Renegade, making them even more powerful then they already are.

****

Brad: Renegade? But didn't we beat him already?

****

Phantom: He's back and we have defeat him again.

****

Doc: Well at least we'll get a ton of prize money if we win.

****

Phantom: Doc, you and Leena go run maintenance on the Zoids. Brad go buy some ammo. Jamie and I will work on a strategy. 

****

Everyone: Right.

****

Bit: What should I do?

****

Phantom: You should go clean up the mess you and Leena made inside the Liger's cockpit. Then go with Brad.

Bit blushed and went to the Hanger as Jamie and Phantom began working on strategy. 

** That night**

Everyone worked late into the night. Long after everyone had fallen asleep, Jamie and Phantom finished the battle plan. Jamie went to bed and Phantom went outside. He was standing on a cliff and looking at the stars. 

****

Phantom: I don't know what's going on, but I just couldn't forgive myself if something happened to one of them because of me. They're being prepared for a battle that could get them killed and they don't even know it… 

*Crumble*

****

Phantom: Oh no you don't *moves*

Wait a second….the Phantom can't float.

****

Phantom: *looks down* Oh no…

Phantom falls. He hits the ground and gets up.

****

Phantom: At least there weren't any rocks…I just had to say it…

Several Rocks fall and hit Phantom.

****

Phantom: Why me…?

**********************************************************************************

Next Time:

Five Phantoms; One's bad enough!


	20. Tricks and Invasion

****

ZOIDS

Darkness on the Battlefield; Enter the Phantom

By: Spectral

CHAPTER 20

Note: I still own the Phantom and Black Wing Liger but zoids and its characters are not mine…

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

The NightShade, Schieder, GunSniper, Shadow Fox, and Raynos waited. The Shadow Stalker Team was supposed to be there any minute. No Judge had shown up. Phantom had informed the Blitz Team that no Judge would be present. 

A Whale King landed and deployed a Molga, two Gojulas, and a Reddler. There was a short moment of nothing, then the Reddler struck. It sliced a wing right off the Raynos. Jamie's zoid plummeted to the ground and Jamie was knocked out. The Molga and Gojulas had yet to move. 

****

Leena: WEASEL UNIT TOTAL ASSAULT!

Leena's attack was about to blast the enemy zoids to next month, but an energy shield suddenly protected them. The Schieder roared and charged forward. Its blades flipped forward and began to glow. It jumped but was smashed back by the energy shield. 

The Molga lowered the shield and started trading fire with the Shadow Fox. One Gojulas dueled with the Schieder as the other seemed to walk away. The GunSniper tried to avoid the Reddler as the Nightshade stood still. 

The Reddler smashed into the GunSniper and knocked it out of the battle. One Gojulas had a foot holding down the Schieder as the Molga used its energy shield to pin the Shadow Fox against a mountain. The other Gojulas walked over to the downed Raynos and stopped.

****

Bit: What is he doing?

The Gojulas raised one foot above the head of the Raynos. The rest of the Blitz Team watched in horror.

****

Bit: JAMIE!

****

Leena: Jamie get out of there now!

Jamie was still unconscious. The Gojulas began to lower its leg when…

SMASH

The Gojulas was knocked over by the NightShade. It could not get back up. The Nightshade then turned to the Molga. It jumped into the air and clamped its jaws on the Molga. The Liger picked the Molga up and flung it at the downed Gojulas. 

The other Gojulas had moved away from Bit's zoid, which has now immobile. It went away some distance before pointing both it's Buster Cannons at the Schieder. Bit tried to move the liger, but couldn't. Leena was terrified.

****

Leena: BIT!

Suddenly the NightShade slammed the Schieder away. It turned to move but the Reddler fired a net. The Net pinned the NightShade down as the Gojulas charged its cannons.

BOOM

All that was left was flaming wreckage. The Blitz Team was petrified. The Schieder was suddenly able to work again. It roared.

****

Renegade: Well that takes care of the Phantom!

****

Bit: You murderers!

****

Renegade: HAHAHAHA!

BOOM

The Reddler went down. The Shadow Fox's Special Laser Vulcan Gun was smoking. The Gojulas fired and blew the Shadow Fox out of the battle. The liger turned to see the Gojulas pointing both of its cannons at it. Bit had no escape, the Gojulas on one side, a mountain on the other. 

****

???: STRIKE LASER CLAW!

The Gojulas staggered and fell over. The Nightshade roared and walked over to the Schiender. 

****

Bit: But...but...but how?

The wreckage suddenly disappeared. It was a Hologram.

****

Phantom: Is everyone okay?

****

Bit: We're fine…

**Back at Base**

Everyone was in the Medical Bay. Jamie was still knocked out and had a bandage on his head, Brad's left leg was wrapped up, Leena had a neck brace on and an ice pack on her head, Bit's right arm was in a sling and he had an ice pack on his left wrist, and Phantom's ribs were bandaged and he was cleaning a cut on his shoulder. 

****

Doc: We may have won, but we didn't get any prize money…

The team gave Doc an evil look and then forced him out of the room. 

** A Few Days Later**

The Blitz Team had fully recovered and went back to their daily lives. 

**Hanger** 

Bit was working on the Liger. He didn't notice something sneak up behind him. It hit him on the back of the head. Bit fell to the floor and was dragged off.

**Tactics Room**

Jamie sat typing at the computer. He couldn't put up a fight as a rag with some sort of chemical on it was placed over his face. He fell, unconscious, and was dragged off. 

**Phantom's Room**

Phantom was at his desk reading a letter. Someone was sneaking up behind him. Phantom knew. Just as the mystery person was about to strike, Phantom turned around and landed a kick to the person's jaw.

**Lounge**

Bit woke up. He tried to move but couldn't. He was gagged and tied to a chair. He looked around. Jamie, Leena, Doc, and Brad were also tied and gagged. He didn't see Phantom anywhere. Just then he noticed the room was filled with gun-toting men. They were all dressed in military clothes. The base had been taken over.

**Phantom's Room**

After knocking out the military-like person, Phantom turned on the surveillance he set up in the base. The base was crawling with soldiers. The rest of the Team was being held in the lounge. Phantom sighed and got up.

****

Phantom: Looks like I have something to do today after all…

#######################################################

Next Time:

Invasion; Phantom to the rescue again…


	21. Rescue

****

ZOIDS

Darkness on the Battlefield; Enter the Phantom

By: Spectral

CHAPTER 21

Note: I still own the Phantom and Black Wing Liger but zoids and its characters are not mine…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Phantom walked over to the wall and pressed a button on his wrist. A door slid open in the wall. It revealed a supply belt and a pair of metal gloves. He slipped them on and punched the guy behind him. 

Phantom tied the military guy up and threw him into the hall. He stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. He took care to kick the guy on the floor as he walked by. 

**Lounge**

Jamie began to wake up. The rest of the team looked over at him. Jamie looked around and gave everyone else a puzzled look. They all just shook their heads.   


****

???: Hehehe

The Team looked up as a man walked forward. He was dressed in what appeared to be a high-ranking military uniform. 

****

Man: Good. You're all awake. I can make the call now. 

The man turned around and walked over to the phone. He dialed a few numbers and waited. The face of the Zoid Battle Commissioner popped up on screen. He looked very surprised.

****

Commissioner: YOU! What's going on, Edward?

****

Edd: It's been a while, Brother.

****

Commissioner: What are you up to?

****

Edd: I've taken over this base. You surrender the ZBC or they die.

The view on the screen widened and The Blitz Team came into view. The Commissioner scanned the scene quickly. It was the Blitz Team but something was missing.

****

Commissioner: *Thinks* Wait a second. He couldn't have possibly taken out Phantom. Either he doesn't know about Phantom or he's got some sort of plan. Time to stall. Phantom, you better have a plan…*End Thought* I need time to consult with the rest of the Commission. 

****

Edd: You may have your time, but remember. Every hour that my demands aren't met is more suffering for them.

The mysterious Edd hung up the phone and turned around. 

****

Edd: *pulls off Blitz Team's gags* One hour until one of you is hurt. But which one will it be? Maybe this little girl here…

****

Leena: WHEN I GET FREE YOU ARE GOING TO WISH IWAS NEVER BORN! LET ME GO NOW!  
**Edd**: *re-gags Leena* Temper, Temper. It's best not to anger me little girl.

****

Bit: Leave her alone or else.

****

Edd: *Punches Bit* Silence. In one hour you will suffer. 

****

Bit: *Bleeding* Do what you want to me but leave Leena alone.

****

Edd: Brave words.

****

Jamie: You're just lucky Phantom isn't here!

****

Edd: You're imaginary friends can't help you, Boy.

****

Doc: *Thinking* He doesn't know. We may still have a chance. *End Thought*

**Hallway**

Phantom jumped into a room as shots were fired at him. He switched on his energy shield and both his gloves began to spark. He rolled back into the hall and punched the ground. The electrical current traveled along the floor and knocked out the two guys that were shooting at him. Phantom switched off the shield and continued running down the hall. He opened a door and was faced with about thirty gunmen.

**Lounge**

****

Edd: Your hour is over. Time for pain. *Walks over to Bit*

Edd repeatedly punched Bit as the rest of the team watched. 

Leena began to cry as Bit started to bleed again. Edd finished and backed off. Bit looked up angrily. 

****

Edd: I'm impressed. You're still conscious. 

****

Jamie: Bit, are you okay?

****

Bit: I'm fine, Jamie.

****

Edd: One hour and it's your turn, kid.

Jamie looked horrified. Edd walked over to one of the soldiers guarding the room and wiped his bloody hands on the soldier's shirt. Doc stared into space.

****

Doc: *Thinking* Hurry Phantom…*End Thought*

**Hall**

The Gunmen opened fire. When the smoke cleared Phantom was still standing. The wall behind him wasn't. Not a single shot hit its target. The soldiers looked up.

****

Phantom: You guys have _REALLY_ bad aim. Too bad for you, I don't.

Phantom raised his fists and began firing something at the soldiers. They were small electronic devices. The strange devices clamped onto the soldiers. They released some sort of gas that knocked all the gun-toting men out. 

****

Phantom: What are these guys? "Add Water for instant Soldier"?

Phantom continued down the hall until he came to the stairs. They were heavily guarded.

**Lounge**

****

Edd: Another hour passes. My brother is stalling, but for what? It matters not; I enjoy causing this pain. 

****

Brad: You sick freak! 

****

Edd: Hold your tongue. Every word you speak is another moment of pain for your friend.

Edd walked over to Jamie and laughed. He pulled out a knife and cut Jamie across the cheek. He then put the knife away and proceeded to pummel Jamie. After a few minutes of punches, Edd began to strangle the young Raynos pilot. Jamie started turning purple.

****

Bit: STOP IT!

****

Doc: That's enough!

Jaime passed out and Edd got up he walked away from the Blitz Team. Brad watched him walk away with anger as the rest of the team kept concerned eyes on Jamie.

**Stairs**

Phantom sighed and pulled out a few smoke bombs. He threw them at the guards and rushed forward. After punching out several soldiers, he realized he wasn't the only one fighting. The smoke cleared and Phantom walked over to the other fighter.

****

Phantom: What took you so long?

****

Cassandra: There was a problem in the hanger. The two ligers are taking care of it now.

****

Phantom: The lounge is right up these stairs.

****

Cassandra: Let's go.

Cassandra and Phantom raced up the stairs and took out guards on the way. They reached the lounge and…

**Lounge**

****

Brad: Why don't you come over here and fight me like a man!?!?!? You cowardly little…

BANG  


Edd put his gun away and laughed. Brad looked up. His shoulder was bleeding. He would have been killed if he didn't move.

Suddenly the room filled with smoke. Guards started dropping like flies. Edd looked around franticly and the Blitz Team smiled. 

****

Edd: What's going on?

The smoke cleared and Edd was shocked. Cassandra was untying the Blitz Team while Phantom glared angrily at Edd. 

****

Edd: What are you?

****

Phantom: I am the Phantom. You invaded my home, tried to take over the ZBC and angered me greatly. These were nothing but minor offenses. Your greatest crime was what angered me the most.

****

Edd: *too shocked to speak*

****

Phantom: YOU HURT MY FRIENDS AND NOW YOU WILL PAY!

Phantom jumped forward with both his gloves sparking. He began to pummel and shock Edd until he was unconscious. Phantom got up and walked over to the Blitz Team. Cassandra dialed the Commission on the phone and told them to send over a clean up crew. 

****

Phantom:…

****

Leena: Thank you. You saved our lives.

A few tears seeped threw Phantom's mask. Everyone else looked on with concern. 

****

Jamie: What's wrong?

****

Phantom: I thought I was going to lose more friends…

The Blitz Team was stunned. They never knew that Phantom thought of the as friends. Nothing happened for a minute or so. Leena, Bit, and Jamie rushed forward and hugged Phantom. Brad, Doc, and Cassandra watched on. 

**Later That Night**

The Blitz Team was staying in a luxury hotel while their base was being repaired. Their zoids were getting a complete over-haul be the Commission's top mechanics and they were being given a lot of reward money for bringing in Edd and his military group.

Everyone else was asleep and Phantom was one the roof. He was just staring at twin moons. Cassandra walked up behind him.

****

Cassandra: Couldn't sleep?

****

Phantom: Yeah. I was too busy thinking.

****

Cassandra: About what?

****

Phantom: All the people I've lost over the years. My family and every friend I ever knew… 

****

Cassandra: I'm sorry…

****

Phantom: Maybe it's time I told someone my story…

Phantom turned around and pulled off his mask. His icy blue eyes reflected the moonlight. Cassandra gasped in surprise as Tom walked up to her. He and Cassandra then went inside. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Next Time:

The End Draws Near; The Call to Arms.


	22. The End Draws Near...

****

ZOIDS

Darkness on the Battlefield; Enter the Phantom

By: Spectral

CHAPTER 22

Note: I still own the Phantom and Black Wing Liger but zoids and its characters are not mine…

___________________________

Cassandra sat crying. Tom had just finished telling her about his past. It was the most depressing thing she had ever heard. Tom had kept a strait face the entire time. Though his expression didn't change, Cassandra could see the pain in his eyes. 

****

Tom: Cassandra, I need you to do something for me.

****

Cassandra: *Wipes eyes* What?

****

Tom: *Pulls out a disk* If anything happens to me I want you to give this disk to the Blitz Team. It's everything I just told you. 

****

Cassandra: Alright. *Takes disk* 

*Knock Knock*

Phantom pulled on his mask and walked over to the door. He opened it. Bit and Leena were on the other side.

****

Bit: Hope we didn't interrupt anything.

****

Phantom: *Death Glare* 

****

Leena: Well anyway… the whole team is gathering in out room. We're going to have some fun. (NOT THAT KIND OF FUN)

****

Phantom: Well, I what do ya think?

****

Cassandra: Let's go.

Cassandra and Phantom got up and followed Bit and Leena. Brad, Naomi, Leon, Pierce, and Jamie were already there.   


****

Brad: So what are we doing?

****

Leena and Bit: Karaoke! (No I will NOT type the songs. Imagine them.)

Bit rolled out the machine.

****

Leena: So, who's up first?

****

Pierce: Jamie and me!

Pierce and Jamie got up and picked up microphones. A song rolled up; it was _The Hamster Dance! (AHHHHHHHHHHHH!)_

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…..

….

…

..

.

Jamie and Pierce finished their song and sat down. Everyone was clapping.

****

Bit: Why don't you go up now, Cassandra?

****

Cassandra: I'd love to.

Cassandra walked up to the machine. The song that rolled up was…Shania Twain's (I'm sorry but I really don't know how to spell her name) _That Don't Impress Me Much_.

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…..

….

…

..

.

Cassandra finished her song and sat down next to Phantom.

****

Leena: You're up, Phantom!

****

Phantom: Um…all right…

Phantom got up and picked up a microphone. The song that popped up was… _Phantom; Warrior of Shadow_.

****

Phantom: When did they write a song about me and why wasn't I informed of it?

****

Bit: Who knows…

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…..

….

…

..

.

Phantom finished his song and sat down next to Cassandra. Everyone quickly grew tired of karaoke. They then moved to Truth or Dare.

****

Leena: Alright, Bit, truth or dare?

****

Bit: Dare.

****

Leena: Hmmm… I dare you to try to take off Phantom's mask.

****

Bit: …

Bit crawled over to Phantom and reached for his mask. One second later he was back at seat, except he was upside down.

Bit flipped himself back over.

****

Bit: Phantom, Truth or Dare?

****

Phantom: Truth.

****

Bit: All right, are you in love with Cassandra?

Phantom looked over at Cassandra. The both of them were blushing. Everyone else leaned forward. Phantom turned back to everyone else.

****

Phantom: Yes.

*Silence*

The Blitz Team continued to have fun late into the night. It was about two AM when everyone decided to leave. 

**Time 4:57 AM**

Phantom and Pierce stood in the middle of nowhere, waiting. A Whale King descended. Out stepped Stoller. He didn't look happy.

****

Stoller: It's time.

****

Pierce: No…

****

Phantom: Once everyone wakes up, we can tell them.

The three warriors nodded. They all proceeded to the hotel. 

**Next Day**

Everyone was gathered on the boardroom. Phantom had managed to acquire the room for the day. Phantom, Stoller, and Pierce stood at the front of the room. 

****

Phantom: Many years ago, a meteorite fell to Zi. It contained some sort of strange zoid. It was named _Hydra_. This was no normal zoid. It had a mind of its own. It began destroying everything. It was stopped but only after millions of lives were lost. Its shattered parts were buried deep underground. 

****

Stoller: The BackDraft Group has somehow uncovered this zoid. They have been rebuilding it and we have been working against them. We knew that they would finish it eventually and needed a plan. We turned to the Phantom for help.

****

Phantom: I came up with a plan. We would use the Ultimate X's to defeat it. I only found three of them. The Berserk Fury, The Liger Zero, and The Black Wing Liger. I've already put the Fury out of commission so it will just be the two ligers.   
**Pierce**: We are asking that you, Blitz and Fleugal Teams, help us stop this _Hydra_ before it can repeat history. 

****

Phantom: If possible we would also like the Champ Team's assistance. Cassandra, I would like your help, but the rest of the ZBC must not know of this.

****

Cassandra: Okay.

****

Bit: We're in too.

****

Leon: We will help as well.

****

Harry: I'll fight anything to protect my Leena!

****

Phantom: Who let you in?

****

Harry: The King let himself in.

****

Phantom: Anyway… There is no guarantee that ANY of us will make it out alive, but this thing must be stopped at all costs.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||


	23. Battle Plan

****

ZOIDS

Darkness on the Battlefield; Enter the Phantom

By: Spectral

CHAPTER 23

Note: I still own the Phantom and Black Wing Liger but zoids and its characters are not mine…

T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T

The Blitz, Fleugal, and Champ Teams sat at a large table in the Phantom's Base. Cassandra, Phantom, Pierce, and Stoller were up at a large computer screen. They were informing every one of the Hydra's abilities. 

****

Phantom: The Hydra has four heads. Each is equipped with a Charged Particle Cannon. It also has two long-range charged particle guns. 

****

Leena: And Just how are we supposed to stop this thing?

****

Phantom: All right. Naomi, you will stay back with the Hover-Cargo and try to take out those cannons with long-range fire. Leena, Stoller, and Cassandra will try to distract it with heavy fire. Harry, Benjamin, and Sabastian will stay back and cover Naomi and the Hover-Cargo. Jamie and Pierce will provide Ariel support. Brad, Bit, Leon, and myself will engage the Hydra in close-range combat. Bit, use the Schnieder. 

****

Bit: Why don't I use the Panzer?

****

Phantom: We need the Liger mobile, besides those hybrid cannons wouldn't put a dent in the Hydra's armor.

  
**Stoller**: Alright, we have three days to prepare before the Hydra is ready to launch. Make them count.

****

Jamie: How will we know where it will strike?

****

Phantom: After Hydra is brought online it will destroy the BackDraft base. It will then head straight for the nearest ZBC Ultrasaurus. I have set up a fake one in the desert. We'll wait for it there. 

**Next Day**

Everyone was hard at work. It was two days until the battle. Phantom typing at a computer when Cassandra walked up.

****

Cassandra: What's wrong?

****

Phantom: Nothing.

****

Cassandra: Don't give me that. I know when something's wrong.

****

Phantom: I'm just worried. This thing could kill every last one of us. I don't want anything to happen to you guys, you especially.

****

Cassandra: I'm touched but, I can take care of myself, and so can the others. You don't have to worry.

****

Phantom: Why doesn't that make me feel better?

**Next Day**

****

Phantom: That's it. All we can do now is wait. Unfortunately these may be our last hours together. Spend them well. 

Phantom and Cassandra sank into the Shadows. Everyone else went on their way.

**Next Day**

Everyone was in position. They waited. Phantom and The NightShade were hiding in the Ultrasaurus hologram. Everyone else waited nervously. 

****

Phantom: Here it comes. Ten…Nine…Eight…Seven…Six…Five…Four…Three…Two…

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Next Time:

Death and Battle; The Hydra Strikes


	24. The End

****

ZOIDS

Darkness on the Battlefield; Enter the Phantom

By: Spectral

CHAPTER 24

Note: I don't own ZOIDS or its characters. Phantom and The Black Wing Liger are my own created characters.

Oh and I thought I might mention this…I got my first flame. I must thank DigiMatt, I was getting cold.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

****

Phantom: ONE!

It rose over the horizon. A hideous four-headed, green, and black monster. It had fiery orange eyes that were instantly fixed upon the Ultrasaurus. It lumbered forward on four legs and its tail dragged behind it. It kept one head facing the Ultrasaurus while the other three constantly looked around. 

The Hydra pointed its two charged particle guns at the Ultrasaurus and fired. The hologram faded and many NightShades charged forward. The Hydra's heads whipped around franticly as it shot at the holograms. 

BOOM

Leena and Naomi had opened fire. The Shadow Fox, Red Blade Liger, Schieder, Elephandor, and Helcat charged forward. The Storm Sworder and Raynos flew over head and opened fire. The Hydra was still busy with the Holograms as everything began attacking. It shot the last hologram away and the real NightShade attacked with a strike laser claw.

****

Bit: Seven-Blade Attack!

****

Leon: Strike Blade Attack!

****

Brad: Strike Laser Claw!

The blade attacks barely scratched the Hydra. It turned one head to face each of the offending zoids. Each head swept down fast than the Jager and picked up a zoid. It then flung them all in different directions. The HelCat and Elephandor opened fire and the two GunSnipers joined in. The Storm Sworder dove down and was smashed away. It collided with the mountain and fell to the ground. 

****

Wild Eagle: You'll pay for that!

The Raynos dove and opened fire. The Hydra caught it and began to rip the Raynos's wings off. It was about to clamp down on the zoid's head when the NightShade smashed into the Hydra's back. The Helcat opened fire as the NightShade pushed the damaged Raynos away. 

Naomi and Leena opened fire again. One of the Hydra's heads turned and fired its charged particle cannon. 

BOOM

****

Bit: LEENA!  
**Brad**: NAOMI!

****

Leena: We're okay, but our computers are frozen…

****

Naomi: Just stay alive.

The NightShade's jaws were clenched around one of the Hydra's heads while the other three battled with the other zoids. The HelCat was flung into the air as the Shadow Fox was stomped on. The Elaphandor charged forward and knocked the Hydra back. The Red Blade Liger pulled the Shadow Fox back as the Elaphandor opened fire.

The Hydra turned and clamped two sets of jaws onto the Elaphandor. It then fired both charged particle cannons and the Elaphandor fell to the ground. The Schieder flew forwards and slashed at the Hydra. It just smashed the Ultimate X away. The NightShade dove from the air.

****

Phantom: STRIKE LASER CLAW!  


The claw attack hit three of the Hydra's heads but seemed to do nothing more than irritate the monster. All four of the Hydra's heads began charging their Charged Particle Cannons.

****

Doc: GET OUT OF HERE NOW! IT'S GOING TO FIRE FOUR CHARGED PARTICLE CANNONS!

All of the zoids turned and started running. Everyone knew they had no chance of getting away but they were still going to try. The NightShade suddenly stopped. It turned around and roared. The zoid opened its wings and took to the air. 

****

Bit: Phantom, What do you think you're doing?

****

Phantom: I know exactly what I'm doing, I'm ending this now.

****

Cassandra: Don't do it!

****

Leon: Come back!

Phantom closed all the Comm-links except Cassandra's.

****

Phantom: Good bye…

****

Cassandra: *Starts crying* Don't do it, Tom…

Phantom closed the last Comm link and turned back to the Hydra. 

****

Phantom: Ready Liger? 

The liger roared.

****

Phantom: STRIKE LASER CLAW!

The NightShade flew into the charging particles and attacked. 

BOOM!!!!!  


Everyone was blinded by light. They were flung around by the explosion. When they could see and move they got out of their zoids and ran over to the wreckage. The Hydra had been annihilated and there was no sign of the NightShade. Cassandra began digging through rubble. She moved one metal plate and picked something up off the ground. It was Phantom's ripped and bloodstained mask.

Cassandra started crying again and dropped to her knees. 

A ZBC Whale King began to lower…

Everyone one was given medical attention and their zoids were repaired. Cassandra had filed her report but left out the details about Phantom. She hadn't spoken a word since she found the mask. She gave Blitz Team the disk. They watched the disk and were shocked. They never knew that Tom had such a sad past. 

After losing everyone he ever cared about, The Phantom had sacrificed himself to save his friends. He was the only loss that day. The Phantom may be dead but the legend will live on forever. 

#######################################################

**__**

END

Well that's it. I must know thank the people who reviewed my fic. (And the one flamer.)

Well many people have reviewed my story but I got the most reviews from **BecBet** and **Cold Fire Phoenix**. Both gave funny and helpful reviews. I always have waited for their reviews and will continue to do so for other stories. The both of them are very talented writers and, they have both written very good fics. I've read and reviewed them. Why don't you all go read them now? 

Oh and before I go… I have two other fics. Another here in the Zoids Section, **Origin of the Phantom**, and one over in the Medabots section, **Storm Shadow**. 

Now I must go…MONGOOSE AWAY!

*Fires Grappling Hook, and uses the anti-steel beam spray*

HaHa! No more steel beams!

POW

*Hits the Evil Cliff*

Ow… 

*Disappears in a cloud of smoke*


	25. The Real End

****

ZOIDS

Darkness on the Battlefield; Enter the Phantom

By: Spectral

CHAPTER 25

Note: I don't own ZOIDS or its characters. Phantom and The Black Wing Liger are my own created characters.

****

Note: HAHA! You didn't think I'd end it like that did you? I'm not that cruel. There's more… 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Three Years Later**

Three years after the Hydra incident The Blitz Team went on living their lives. Pierce and Jamie had gotten married and had a son. Brad and Naomi had disappeared after the battle and returned two years later with their young daughter. Leena was expecting and she was engaged to Bit. Doc had finally collected and built every single zoid model. Cassandra was promoted to head of the Special Investigations department. 

Back at the Taros Base Phantom's room remained locked. The Black Wing Liger's CAS remained loaded in the Hover-Cargo. They had tried to use the different armors on the Liger Zero but the Ultimate X refused to move after the armor was placed on it. 

Today was the same day the Hydra battle took place. The Blitz Team was preparing the base for a small party. Leena was out in the city picking up some things for the diner that Jamie, Bit, Naomi, and Pierce were going to cook. 

****

Leena: Why am I out here? I should have sent Dad.

Leena continued walking. She started crossing the street when…

BEEEEEEEEEEP!

An SUV was about to hit Leena. She froze solid and screamed. The automobile was about to hit her when a blur sped by and picked her up. The next thing she knew she was on the sidewalk next to someone wearing many cloaks. The person's face was completely hidden. Despite the fact that this person was very creepy, Leena felt like she knew him. 

****

Cloak: Are you okay?

****

Leena: I'm fine…who are you?

****

Cloak: You should get home quickly, your fiancé might worry.

Leena started in disbelief. The mysterious stranger turned and… was hit by a bus.

****

Cloak: Ow…*fires a grappling hook and climbs up a building* 

Leena picked herself up and walked down the street. She got into her jeep and drove home. After telling everyone what happened she sat down and thought. Peter (Jamie and Pierce's Son) came up with the idea that it might have been the Phantom. No one else thought so.

After diner, The Blitz Team and Cassandra left the kids with Doc and went out. They went to the spot where the battle took place three years ago. They stood in silence. Jamie looked up and saw something approaching in the distance. Everyone looked up as the thing suddenly sped up. It got closer and stopped in front of the Blitz Team. It was a GenoSaurer. 

****

Renegade: BLITZ TEAM! I've come to finish you off!

The Blitz Team looked up in fear. The Renegade had come after them even after Phantom had died, but he never had a GenoSaurer before. They turned to run but one of the GenoSaurer's claws smashed into the ground in front of them. The sky seemed to cloud up as the Blitz Team ran for their lives. Lightning flashed across the sky as they were pinned against a mountain. The GenoSaurer got closer and closer. Suddenly something roared loudly. 

Everyone looked up and saw the NightShade standing on the mountain. It roared again and jumped into the air. Its wings opened and the claws started to glow.

After using the Strike Laser Claw the NightShade landed on the other side of the GenoSaurer and opened fire. Renegade turned his zoid around but the NightShade was already behind it. After another Strike Laser Claw a Whale King lowered and picked up the GenoSaurer. 

Once the Whale King was out of sight, the NightShade landed and the cockpit opened. The mysterious cloaked figure jumped out and The Blitz Team walked over.

****

Bit: Who are you?

****

Leena: What are you doing with that zoid?

****

Brad: Speak up! We want some answers!

The mysterious person remained silent. The person grabbed his cloak at his shoulder. He flung the cloak into the air and everyone gasped. Everyone was shocked. It was Tom.

****

Tom: Oh c'mon! You didn't think I'd go down that easily did you?

****

Cassandra: Is it really you?

****

Tom: Who else would it be?

Cassandra rushed forward and jumped into Tom's arms.   


****

Jamie: How?

****

Tom: I'll explain once we get back to base…

The Blitz Team was followed back to base by the NightShade. As they passed the Evil Cliff a few rocks fell. When they all walked into the door, Doc almost had a heart attack. Peter and Mizuki (Brad and Naomi's Daughter) ran forward. They began jumping and talking excitedly. After they were hushed, Tom, Cassandra, Leena, Bit, Brad, Naomi, Jamie, and Pierce went to the lounge.

****

Bit: We saw that explosion. How did you survive it?

****

Tom: I'm not quite sure myself. I remember attacking the Hydra and the explosion. I was knocked out. I woke up in a field. The liger was damaged but it was still working. I was injured and could barely move. There was a small isolated village nearby. They sent a few men up to investigate the zoid that had shown up outside their village. They brought me and the Liger back to their village and took care of me and helped me repair the NightShade. I thanked them for their kindness and came looking for all of you. I found out that Renegade got his hands on a GenoSaurer and followed him. I would have come back after I found Leena in the city but I had to find out what Renegade was up to.

****

Naomi: I'd expect no less from the Phantom.

****

Jamie: Wow… 

Doc walked into the room with a piece of paper in his hands.

****

Doc: The Commission just called. We have a battle against the Dark Star Team tomorrow.

****

Tom: Why don't we give them a little surprise?

Cassandra handed Tom his mask. She had washed and repaired the mask. Tom pulled it on and looked up. The Phantom had returned. For the first time in a very long time, Tom was happy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

End 

Now it really is over. I've said I before and I'll say it again. I thank all the people who have reviewed this fic. 

Now that this is over I'm going to go work on my other two fics. Oh and I have a surprise I'm working on. I should finish it soon.

*Pulls out a Jet-Pack and flies away*


End file.
